


A Spark of Hope

by Stargazer1116



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy-duffy-bum-bum, Force disapproved engagement, No Smut, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, The Hallmark Channel of Reylo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, epIX, fluff-fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer1116/pseuds/Stargazer1116
Summary: After two years of silence, a shocking announcement sends Rey spiraling back into his life.This is a composite of the info floating around out there about Episode IX...including the title...with lots of Stargazer1116 fluff thrown in. The time jump is two years...and other info will be posted with chapters to come...but I don't want to spoil it! If you haven't read my fics before (click on my name above to see my other fics), know that I post fast (this fic is 13 chapters...should all be up by Thursday), and I affectionately claim the "Hallmark Channel of Reylo" moniker...the teen and up rating will not change. Buckle in! I hope JJ is out there!





	1. Two Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter incorporates:
> 
> Mark Hamil returning as Luke  
> The two year time hop  
> Poe/Rey connection  
> Leia still around. Admittedly....her role in this story is more than we can hope for with the limited scenes JJ likely has to work with...but this is MY story!

Rey sighed as she sipped her caf and looked out at the sunrise over the base on Yavin 4. She rolled her head, trying to work out the kinks in her neck she earned after trying again to patch the hyperdrive on the Falcon...again. Chewie insisted the ship was worth it, but her body was starting to file a counterclaim.

 

Her eyes drifted down to the table holding her breakfast. As the Resistance had grown over the last two years, she had recently started taking her meals alone in her room. At dinner, she would sometimes drift down to the cafeteria, but more often than not she chose the solitude of her room.

 

Not being alone was not all she had imagined it would be.

 

As the only force-sensitive in the Resistance besides Leia...whom most didn’t know was...hers was a lonely road.

 

Finn and Rose were still in their honeymoon stage and weren’t around much. She and Rose still worked on repair projects together, but they hadn’t hung out as friends much since their wedding a few months ago. She was happy for them...but it still felt like it was just someone else leaving her.

 

Except Poe...sometimes she wished Poe would leave her.

 

The newly minted general had it in his head that they were destined to lead the Resistance...together. What was it with these men that thought she should be with them and lead with them? At least...that was what Poe wanted. He had made that clear.

 

As to what...what _HE_ wanted...she couldn’t be sure. He had never really clarified what “ruling the galaxy” together entailed. For what felt like the millionth time, she shut down her mind from imagining that path any further.

 

The bond had been silent for two years. For two years she had been angry. For two years she had been hurt. And for two years she had been...curious.

 

What had he meant? What could have been? If she had taken his hand...would they be where they are now? After all of this time? Still at war?

 

No...no, she couldn’t think about him. She was due at her lessons soon, so she needed to clear her mind from all distractions.

 

___________________________

 

It had started as the third lesson they had never gotten to. It scared her to death when the blue-hazed Luke had first appeared to her.

 

She had been training herself in the small, abandoned hangar on the edge of their base. She was using the Jedi texts and practicing her forms. Poe had managed to bargain some pirates for some kyber crystals, and she had built her saber-staff from them. The silvery color they had taken on after she meditated and built it was curious to her. She had seen evidence of different colors, and even white. But the silver-grey was not recorded to her knowledge.

 

“You need a teacher.”

 

She froze. She knew that voice.  She slowly turned...

 

Luke was there...opaque and large as life.

 

“How...how is this possible?” she stammered, fear radiating from her.

 

He chuckled and then sat on the pile of crates where she kept her bag. “When force-sensitives become one with the force, on the light side, they become force ghosts. I got visited all the time. It  is quite surreal, though, to be on the other end of it.”

 

She shook her head and blinked her eyes, just to be sure.

 

“It’s not a hallucination Rey...I am really here. The force wills it.”

 

“But...why? Why after all of this time? Why would the force will it now?”

 

“Things are stirring again, Rey. You are going to be needed in a different way, and I must to prepare you.”

 

“Prepare me...for what?”

 

He held up a hand. She noticed that now he almost appeared to be real...that the blue haze had dissipated.

 

“First of all, Rey...I owe you an apology. When you found me on Ahch-to, I was a miserable, grumpy old man. There was truth to what I told you there...about the foolishness of the Jedi council and the order, but I threw out the baby with the bathwater, and I didn’t do my job with you. I sent you unprepared into Snoke’s lair...to face Ben.”

 

She snorted, “Yeah...you were right about that. It did not go the way I thought it would.”

 

“What did you think was going to happen?” he asked calmly.

 

Stoic, serene Luke was throwing her.

 

“I thought...I thought he would turn.”

 

“To the light? Or to you?” he queried with one eyebrow raised.

 

“To the light...of course.” She said defensively.

 

“Right...so that little tete-a-tete I broke up in the hut...that didn’t influence you?”

 

“Of course it did. When I touched him, the force showed me the future. It was hazy...but he was no longer dark...he stood with me...he….”

 

He stood and placed a hand on her arm. “I know what you saw, Rey. I am one with the force, and the force is with me. You don’t have to defend or explain yourself to me.”

 

She swallowed and raised her chin. “Well...it doesn’t matter what I saw...the vision was wrong.”

 

“Rey...the vision is never wrong...just the timing. Now, I have had a vision as well. Just like yours, but clearer. And that vision is that you are instrumental in a new form. I was right...it was time for the Jedi to die. But, that doesn’t mean that the force is done with people. A new age is needed...and you are the one to bring it. I’ve been sent to help you. From time to time...there might be others to help. But...we will not leave you alone, Rey. You aren’t alone.”

 

Tears glistened in her eyes. For two years, she had been. “Why...why now after all this time?”

 

He cupped her cheek. “Because now...now it is time, Rey. I am sorry, but I have to go for now. Keep up with your training as you were. I will return to you soon.”

 

He turned to look at her before he walked off into nothingness, “May the force be with you, Rey.”

 

___________________________

 

Rey pushed herself harder than usual, and she was exhausted. Luke’s visit had made this anticipation of what was coming, and she felt the need to train harder to prepare.  

 

Poe caught up with her as she was making her way to her room.

 

“Hey...Ace. Are you coming to the cafe tonight?”

 

She stopped and turned to him, trying not to roll her eyes. “I’m exhausted...probably not.”

 

“Well, Leia asked me to let you know she is calling an emergency meeting tonight. She needs you there at 19:00 hours.

 

She silenced the groan that threatened to escape. “Fine...I will get cleaned up and be there in a bit.”

 

He flashed that smile...the one that seemed to work on everyone but her. “Great! I’ll save you a seat.” He winked before he turned to saunter back the other way.

 

She stomped into her room and straight to the fresher. She was grateful for the water fresher and wondered how she had ever gone without water to bathe. The needles of hot water worked their way into her tense muscles, washing away some of her fatigue with them. By the time she got out, she felt halfway normal.

 

Dinner passed quickly. Finn and Rose were there too, along with Kaydel and Snap. She realized how long it had been since they had all been together, and she enjoyed her time with them despite her reluctance to come.

 

Before she knew it, she, Poe, D’Acy, Finn, and Kaydel were sitting in Leia’s conference room.

 

Rey watched her mentor hobble in. She had used a cane since her space flight during the Raddus attack, never fully recovering the free use of her legs. But, she was feisty and strong as ever.

 

“Thank you for coming...I will keep this brief. I received news today that may have some future implications in our battle with the First Order. I want to let you know, and encourage you to think about how we can use this information to our advantage.”

 

“As you know, the attacks from the First Order have been sparse in recent months. I am not sure what they are planning, but this may be part of an explanation. I received word today that the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren is engaged to be married. His wedding is to take place in two months at his palace on Coruscant.”


	2. Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said it would be fast...right? Be sure to subscribe so you get the updates!  
> What is going on with Ben? Is it real? This chapter incorporates the following:
> 
> Speculation of Kylo/Ben's different look  
> Keri Russell's character: Cerena Palpatine  
> Speculation that Keri's character could be a love interest for Kylo/Ben  
> The footage of Carrie and Lupita's scene that wasn't yet digitized.

Rey did her best to still her reaction, but she felt the sensation of her heart dropping into her stomach. He _WHAT_?

 

“His betrothed is Cerena Palpatine...granddaughter of the former Senator Palpatine, the Emperor of the Empire. No one knew of her existence until recently. Apparently, she is a little treat for the galaxy that Snoke had carefully hidden away.”

 

“We don’t have a lot of information about her, but what we do know is that she is force-sensitive, and given her heritage, it is safe to assume her sympathies lie with the dark side of the force.”

 

Leia paused...and Rey saw the briefest flash of emotion across her eyes. She knew she could peek and see the source, but she didn’t need to. For all of Leia’s bravado against her son in battle the last few years, the idea of him marrying the offspring of her former enemy...

 

It was too much for Rey to bear. _No, no, NO!_  her heart screamed. The force felt frenzied and unsettled around her.

 

“Now...I don’t have all the details yet,” Leia continued, “but as soon as I do, we can strategize. I imagine there will be some soft targets we can use. Now is the time for creative strategy, team. I need you to bring your best to me. This is a chance to end all of this. Dismissed.”

 

She started to rise with the others to leave.

 

“Rey...a moment?”

 

Rey gulped. She wasn’t sure what Leia wanted, but she had an idea. She had never asked her about anything...but she knew that the woman knew something.

 

When the door closed after the others, Leia turned her wizened eyes to her. “How are you doing, Rey.”

 

She lifted her head, almost defiantly. “I am fine, Leia. I will be using all my capacities to help figure out…”

 

“Cut the crap, Rey. You know what I mean.”

 

“I...I really don’t.”

 

“Fine. You want to do this the hard way? Let me spell it out for you. How are you doing with the news of my son’s engagement?”

 

Rey used her force abilities to calm her mind. To breathe peace into her being. “I am concerned, as you are, of course. What this could mean…”

 

“Rey. I know how you feel about him. You aren’t fooling me.”

 

Her jaw dropped, and she struggled to respond. “How I feel?”

 

Leia smirked at her. “You know, Rey. I am force-sensitive too and have visions. And, one of those visions happened on the Falcon as we were escaping Crait. When I touched your hands to reassure you about being able to carry on...I had a vision. About you...and Ben”

 

“What?” Rey gasped.

 

“I did. I never said anything. I mean...who wants to talk to the mom of the guy they like about all that. But...I knew. And today...today I felt your grief at the news. Your concern is not tactical...it’s personal.”

 

She started to respond, and Leia raised her hand to stop her. It was so similar to the motion Luke had done earlier in the day, she had to laugh. Remembering Luke, she hesitated as she debated sharing with Leia what happened. She was started to feel like she wouldn’t be able to keep any secrets around this woman, so she decided to tell her.

 

“Leia...I was visited by Luke today. Well...his force ghost, anyway.”

 

“I know.”

 

She turned to look at the tiny woman’s face, her eyes incredulous. “How...what don’t you know?”

 

Leia chuckled, and her voice was raspy. “Not much, my dear...not much.”

 

________________________________

 

Finally alone in her room, Rey’s mind reeled as she thought back over the day. Her emotions were in tatters. She decided to quiet her mind before bed with meditation. Changed into a soft camisole and sleep pants, she willed her mind to quiet and allow sleep. She even started to nod off during, which must be why she didn’t sense the shift.

 

“Scavenger.”

 

Her eyes popped open and prickles of awareness spiraled down her spine. No...not after all this time...not after today…

 

She bowed her head. She had pushed him out before...when she closed the door of the Falcon on Crait. But here he was...and the bond was stronger than before. It wasn’t going anywhere.

 

She stood and turned to look at him.

 

He was the same, and yet not. His clothing was still all black, but they were more refined and expensive-looking. His hair was a little shorter, and he had facial hair now. A mustache and goatee in his ebony hair color just added more dark to his look. He looked...he looked…

 

She slammed up her mental shields before she allowed herself to continue her thought. He looked good. Too good. All the lies she had told herself in the last two years....they were all for naught. The feelings she had stuffed down came creeping back up and settled back over her heart.

 

And now...he was...with...not with her. She wanted to weep.

 

Instead, she steeled herself. “I hear congratulations are in order, Supreme Leader.”

 

His eyebrows raised in surprise. “I guess good news does travel fast.”

 

“Indeed...Kylo.”

 

Did she imagine his wince at her use of that name? She couldn’t be sure.

 

“And...to set a date so fast. It makes one wonder…”

 

His eyes had been cold since they had started talking, but now they warmed in amusement. He stepped closer to her. “It makes one wonder what.”

 

“Well,” she stammered, “often when people marry so quickly, there is a reason.”

 

“Ah...worrying about me following the Solo heritage and needing a shotgun wedding? Well, assuage your worries, Jedi. There is no impending spawn necessitating the quick date.”

 

“I don’t worry about you, Kylo Ren...or your potential spawn!” she spat with a raised voice.

 

He stepped even closer. If she wanted, she could reach inches and touch his chest now. His proximity meant she had to crane her neck up farther to look him in the eye.

 

He leaned forward, and she almost thought he was leaning in to kiss her. Instead, in the last inch, he shifted and dragged his mouth to her left ear and whispered, “I must have come close to garner that kind of reaction.”

 

Through the wonder of their bond, she could feel his hot breath against her skin. It was intoxicating. She struggled to keep her mental barriers up. “You wish,” she whispered back, hoping it sounded more convincing than it felt.

 

He straightened up, still gazing down on her before he raised his eyes and focused on something above her head. “I did for a time,” he paused and she could see him working his jaw like he did, “but that is in the past.”

 

In a brief, unguarded moment, Rey sensed regret tumbling off of him. It shocked her.

 

He took a step back. “But, let the past die...right? I am quite happy...now...with my fiance. She is a remarkable woman.”

 

His words stung. No...stung was too small. They triggered a sensation in her body that felt like he pierced her heart with a dagger.

 

It seemed that the force-bond session with him often involved her in tears. Sometimes they were in anger, or sometimes in solidarity in their loneliness.

 

Now, just as in the throne room, it was because he broke her heart.

 

She blinked and wiped at her eyes, willing her emotions into control.

 

“Well...congratulations again, Kylo. I hope you are very happy with her.”

 

He had turned sideways, like something in his world had caught his attention. He didn't see her tears. “It’s good to see you. It’s been a long time, Rey…”

 

Her eyes slid shut at the sound of her name on his lips, and when she opened them, he was gone.

 

She allowed herself to fall onto the bed behind her and she laid for a long time, seeking a fitful sleep.

 

_________________________________

 

Once the force-bond closed, Kylo fell into the chair in his office. His living quarters were closed off to everyone...even his fiance, yet the force had brought her back.

 

He felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Why was the force doing this again...and why now? Now when he needed his wits about him?

 

He couldn’t afford any distractions right now...even her.

 

__________________________________

 

He knocked on her door for dinner. A later dinner. Her attempts were becoming blatant. No matter how many times he explained to her that he was sticking with his celibacy until marriage vow, Cerena still persisted.

 

Not that she wasn’t tempting. Cerena was beautiful and powerful...but cold.

 

Fortunately, her force abilities did not include mind probe. Her telekinesis was powerful, and the dark laced through her being. He didn’t know if he would be able to hide his connection with Rey from someone with probe prowess like Snoke had had.

 

She opened the door and stood there in a revealing black gown.

 

“Darling,” she cooed as she pulled him down for a kiss.

 

“I hope you are hungry,” she said suggestively as she shut the door.

 

_________________________________

 

Luke showed up again at her training session a few days later.

 

“Hey kid,” he called out affectionately.

 

An overwhelming peace washed over her at the sound of his voice.

 

“Luke...I’m so glad you are here.”

 

“I know Rey...I know.”

 

“About what? Ben?”

 

“I know about his engagement. Who knew that sith had procreated. I can only imagine what some poor woman went through there.”

 

“He...he started showing up again, Luke. The force bond. After two years of silence, I saw him the other night. He says he’s...happy.”

 

“Ben is never happy, Rey.”

 

“Well...it appears love agrees with him.”

 

“Hmmm.” Luke trailed off.

 

“Why now? Do you know? Why would the force open that back up now?”

 

“That isn’t for me to say, but I can tell you the force is disturbed. It is not happy about this pending union. Ben joined with Cerena would cause an imbalance in the force. It would take time to awaken another in the light to counteract it...time we don’t have.”

 

“In addition...the force is disturbed because it is unnatural for a bond mate to be joined with another. You sense this unrest...do you not, Rey?”

 

She just nodded. The pain she felt in her spirit was palpable.

 

“Let’s focus on the lesson. I want us to practice channeling the force, even in the disturbance you are feeling. Soon you will find yourself in situations where you must learn to quiet your mind and perform as needed. Are you ready to begin?”

 

“Yes...Master Luke.”

 

“Good...oh, and I plan to join your sessions on the 3rd and 6th day of the week from now on to prepare you. On the off days, continue to practice your forms and saber drills. Our training will be different.”

 

She nodded again.

 

“Good. Now..Rey...I want you to close your eyes. Tell me what you feel.”

 

She quieted her mind. She felt, “Pain...ache...wrongness.”

 

“Yes...I sense that too. That is the force warning you. Now, in your mind’s eye….”

 

__________________________________

 

“You know that they have is something special, Leia.”

 

Leia smiled at the holo of her small, old friend. “I sense that...the love, Maz.”

 

“It is that...and more. Their connection is rarified...part force and part heart. Their bond is unique...unprecedented.”

 

Leia’s eyes closed in relief. If he loved Rey...if he was connected to her in this way in the force...maybe there was hope. But then why was he engaged?

 

“I know what you are thinking...and you do not know all there is to know yet. He’s different, Leia. The hope is already there. He is moving. Slowly, but he is repairing and healing the galaxy while separating from Hux. A reckoning is coming. All he has endured...and all that has been sacrificed for him...it is coming to fruition. Can you feel it.”

 

She chuckled. “I feel something...my heart is afraid to hope again, Maz.

 

“I know...but it’s coming, Leia. Hold on. Hold on to your hope.”


	3. Mission Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No new themes here...just more...clarity? What is Ben thinking?!?!?!
> 
> Enjoy! Don't forget to subscribe!

A week later, Leia called her into her conference room again...alone.

 

“Rey. I have a top secret mission for you...and Finn. I will loop him in later. But for now...now I just need you.”

 

Rey gave her one curt nod of her head, beckoning her to continue.

 

“I have been made aware that there will be a ball in Coruscant to celebrate the pending nuptials of Ben...rather, the Emperor, and Cerena. I will be sending your and Finn covertly as attending guests.”

 

“Oh Leia...I couldn't...others are more qualified...and I can’t even dance.”

 

“It must be you, Rey. Only you with your abilities can do this.”

 

“And...what are we going to do there?”

 

“Reconnaissance. I need you to go and read minds of the First Order leaders, trying to gather intel about possible inlets in the celebrations we can exploit. I have spies in the First Order...but I need information that can only be gathered in a social setting. I need you.”

 

“Of course, Leia. Whatever you need.”

 

“Good. Now, we only have a week to prepare. You and Finn will need dance lessons. And, of course, I will need to find you something to wear. Both of you.”

 

Formalwear? Rey had never even worn a dress...

 

“I actually have something in mind for you...but we need to see if it fits.”

 

She nodded to the box at the end of the table. At Leia’s encouragement, she opened the lid and saw a cream colored dress with a silver banded necklace attached. As she pulled it up, she saw that the color ombred into mauve and then lavender at the bottom of the hem. The fabric was unlike anything Rey had ever felt.

 

“It was my mother’s” Leia offered wistfully. “After Ransolm outed my family, and I learned about my true heritage, I was gifted some of her things...and her estate.”

 

“Oh, Leia...I can’t wear this.”

 

Leia rose and hobbled over to her, clasping her hands over Rey’s. “Actually, for what I need, I think having something of my mother’s with you will help. Would you try it on? Please?”

 

Rey nodded and started to strip off her tunic. The dress was full enough she could leave her pants on to see about fit.

 

Once Leia helped her fasten the necklace neckband in the back and settle the elaborately covered sleeves, she stood back to survey it. It was over the top, but comfortable. 

 

“I think you are a little taller than she was, but because of the train in the back and on the sides, we can make it work. We need to get you some heels...silver sandals to match the necklace. I will have Kaydel work on that. How does it feel?”

 

“Actually, besides feeling bare, it’s very comfortable. It’s like a cloud.”

 

“Good. It looks...it looks beautiful on you, my dear. My mother would have loved you. You remind me of her...about the way people have described her to me.”

 

“Really?” Rey tried not to gush that, but feeling some sort of belonging felt good...even if it wasn’t literal.

 

“Yes...and I can’t help feeling like you have more in common than you know.” Leia had that look in her eye...like she knew more than she was saying.

 

“Well…” Rey started, “I would be honored to wear her dress, and I think it would give me a surge of confidence to wear it.”

 

“She was a queen...you know…” Leia’s voice trailed off again.

 

“Really? Wow...is that why C3PO calls you princess?”

 

“No...not really. My adoptive parents were the king and queen of Alderaan before it was destroyed. But I guess either way you look at it, the moniker is true.”

 

“Well, let’s get this off so you can get to dinner. I’ll make sure it is steamed and ready. We will practice the dancing with it once before you go too.

 

Leia helped her out of the dress and bid her goodbye as she scurried off to dinner.

 

“I hope you are right, Luke. I don’t want to hurt that girl more than she has been already.”

 

 _Trust me...Leia…_  she heard in her mind.

 

________________________________

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Rey forgot where she was and banged her head as she tried to sit up.

 

“Working...on the Falcon. You know...that ship you love so much.”

 

“You are wasting your time.”

 

She turned her head and noticed wherever he was, he must be laying down too.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Well, Scavenger...if you must know, even Supreme Leaders...or rather, Emperors, as I am now known, have bad days. I have a headache...so I am laying down.”

 

She could see the strain around his eyes and felt a prick of pity for him.

 

“I’m sorry you aren’t feeling well. Did you take something? Don’t you have advanced medicine over there?”

 

“I do...but I prefer to wait it out and see if it can abate without it. I don’t like taking drugs unless absolutely necessary.”

 

“I see.” She reached up to work some more. “So...how are the wedding plans coming?”

 

“Fine...I assume. I don’t really care for all of that.”

 

Something in his voice caught her attention. She turned to look at him again. “Are...are you OK? Ben?”

 

His eyes softened at her use of his given name. “I didn’t think you would call me that again.”

 

What possessed her, she did not know, but as if it had its own free will, her hand reached out to brush his hair off his forehead. As her fingers grazed his flesh, it set sparks across them...almost like an electric shock.

 

“Sometimes you act like Ben...and sometimes you act like Kylo.”

 

“No one else asks me if I am OK or not.”

 

“I’m not everyone else...and unlike everyone else, I can sense you through the bond. You can’t hide your feelings from me.”

 

He looked down at her fingers and brushed his gloved digits across them. “That is true...you are something else, Rey.”

 

And just like that...he was gone.

 

________________________________

 

Rey was back with Luke training. The next day was the ball, and she was nervous.

 

“I know this is hard, Rey...but I need you to focus. You will need to have your guard up all night tomorrow night. We don’t know what kind of abilities Cerena has...you have to be extra vigilant.”

 

She nodded and tried again. It was easier this time.

 

“Rey...just then...did you draw from your negative emotion?”

 

She sighed and hung her head a bit. “Yes, Luke...I’m sorry.”

 

“No...don’t be sorry. Remember...new kind of force user. You mostly reside in the light, but you also flow easily to the dark and can utilize it without being ensnared. You are a shade of grey.”

 

Her eyes snapped up to his. “Grey,” she breathed, “like my lightsaber.”

 

“This is your path, Rey. You could not be a Jedi because you were meant to be something else...to bring balance. And not just to you.”

 

“Ben?” she asked, full of hope.

 

He didn’t answer her question. Instead, he asked her one.

 

“Tell me...what emotion were you feeling when you did that?”

 

Embarrassment flooded her. “Jealousy.”

 

Luke chuckled. “Well, there shouldn’t be any trouble tapping into that tomorrow night.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Luke...is there anything more I need to know about?”

 

He reached down and squeezed her hand. “Rey...the force will make your purpose obvious. Protect your mind and stay alert. You will know.”

 

_______________________________

 

She ate in the cafeteria again that night, enjoying the easy camaraderie before her and Finn’s mission the next day. She finally begged off of the conversation, claiming the need to get ready for the next day.

 

“Ace!”

 

Rey inwardly groaned but turned to face him.

 

“I just wanted to say I am pulling for you guys tomorrow. I’d be lying if I didn’t say I was a little nervous, though.”

 

“Nervous? Why are you nervous, Poe.”

 

“It’s just a different kind of mission for you two, and I don’t like my friends going purposefully into First Order territory.”

 

She laughed inside at that...he didn’t know about her foray on the Supremacy…

 

“I’ll just feel better when you are both back safe in one piece.”

 

Then, before she could register what he was doing, he grabbed her face with his hands and laid a soft, lingering kiss on her lips.

 

After he ended it, he rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb. “For luck, Ace.”

 

She was in shock. She wasn’t sure what to do. “I...I need to go.”

 

She turned and nearly ran down the hallway to her room.

 

Her thoughts were...noisy.

 

Poe would have no idea, but that was her first kiss.

 

It was OK...nice. She didn’t get what all the fuss was about, though. And, she didn’t want him getting the wrong idea about the two of them. She had to figure out how to tell him…

 

“You have impeccable timing, Scavenger.”

 

She didn’t stifle the groan this time. “No...not now…”

 

She turned and was stunned to see him in just a soft pair of black pants. They were different from what he usually wore, and she realized they were probably his pajamas. She winced as she tried not to look at his bare chest...again. She didn’t even bother trying to ask him to cover it this time.

 

“It’s the force’s timing...not mine.”

 

He looked at her and cocked his head before walking closer, surveying her the whole time. “Your emotions are all over the place. What happened.”

 

“Nothing...nothing that is of your concern.”

 

“I sense...disappointment. Something was not what you thought it would be.”

 

She pulled her hands up in fists on either side of her head. “Get out of my head, Kylo. Why don’t you go to bed.”

 

“My...how forward of you, Jedi.”

 

“I’m no Jedi, Kylo...and that isn’t what I meant.”

 

He just stood there, smirking at her and folding his arms to his chest. She tried hard not to notice how they bulged when he did that. “You are just lucky I chose to wear something to bed tonight, Scavenger.”

 

She just rolled her eyes and didn’t dignify his implication with an answer.

 

At her silence, his voice softened. “Why do you think the force is doing this to us...again? Why now?”

 

“Luke says…”

 

His voice raises again. “Luke! How could  _Luke_  say anything to you? He’s gone.”

 

She questioned is she should tell him but didn’t see the harm in him knowing.

 

“He’s...he’s been appearing to me. As a force ghost. He is continuing my training.”

 

“To be a Jedi?”

 

She shook her head. “No...he said it was time for the Jedi to die...at least the old order. I am what I guess you could call a grey Jedi...holding the light and dark in balance.”

 

“Balance...that...that is impossible. The force pushes one way or another.”

 

She shrugged. “We actually think it was the Jedi and Sith that said you have to be one or another."

 

He shook his head in disbelief.

 

"I don’t feel the need to convince you. Anyway, he showed up the day...well, the first day the bond opened again.”

 

“That was the day we announced the wedding,” he stated matter-of-factly. “Interesting…”

 

“Well...I need to get ready for bed. Can we try...try to shut this off?”

 

“Wait...Rey. Can we try something? Let’s try to shut it off, but then I am going to try to connect again and see if it works. The connection is so much stronger this time...it feels different.”

 

She nodded. “Sure. OK...I’m going to close it now...like I did on Crait.”

 

He winced at her words, then he was gone. Just a moment later, she felt the vibration. It was as if there was a rope in the back of her mind. She looked around and didn’t see him. Experimentally, she reached into her mind and grabbed the rope. He appeared in front of her.

 

“Interesting…” he said again, as if in awe.

 

“We...we can control it now.”

 

He nodded. “Yes...but we both have to agree to it.”

 

“Hey...where is your fiance? Won’t she get suspicious of you talking to no one all the sudden?”

 

“She’s not here...in my quarters. No one is allowed in here. Just you, apparently. Actually, all of the force bond moments have been while I am in here and alone.”

 

“I have been too. And...in my room, except when I was working on the Falcon that day.”

 

“What is the force up to, I wonder?”

 

She shook her head. “I don’t know, Ben...but I have a long day tomorrow and need to get to sleep.”

 

“Sure...well, goodnight, Rey.”

 

Before she could respond, he was gone.


	4. Special Mission Impossible, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a GOOD one! Enjoy!
> 
> General Steel - Richard E Grant

“OK...let’s go over the details again. You are…”

 

She nodded to Rey, “Lady Padme.”

 

“And you are…”

 

“Lord Calrissian.”

 

“Any relation to….”

 

“Distant...and I am from the non-scoundrel side of the family.”

 

“And you are both from…”

 

“Naboo.” They said in unison.

 

“Right,” Leia continued. “Now...I have it on good authority that no one else from Naboo will be there tonight. But just in case, Rey - be ready to mind probe to get just enough detail for social conversation.”

 

They nodded.

 

She looked back at Rey and smirked. “You OK in those heels now?”

 

She nodded, flushing as she recalled the number of times Finn had to catch her while practicing their dancing the last week. Finally yesterday she started to get the hang of it.

 

“Good. OK, friends...please be careful, collect as much intel as possible, and may the force be with you.”

 

They nodded.

 

“Oh...and Rey. You look beautiful. You will be the talk of the ball.”

 

She flushed and they boarded the shuttle Leia had borrowed from a friend in Naboo.

 

They punched in the coordinates for Coruscant. “Well...here goes nothing,” Finn breathed before he nodded at her and they punched it.

 

_________________________________

 

Kylo fiddled with the collar of his formal wear. For some reason, the top of the tunic was bothering him. He felt...suffocated.

 

He adjusted it one last time and took a deep breath before heading to Cerena’s room. He sensed something on the other side...someone familiar.

 

He hesitated just a moment more before knocking.

 

She opened the door, stunning in a low-plunging black gown. He also noticed she was several inches taller and wondered at the architecture that must be on her feet to allow such a feat.

 

He kissed her hand, “My lady...you are a vision.”

 

“Thank you, my Lord,” she purred. “And you...I will be the envy of every woman in the galaxy tonight.”

 

With a flick of her head, she closed the door. Just before it sealed, he sensed it again.

 

He knew who it was.

 

“If you say so, my dear.”

 

_______________________

 

The party was in full swing when Rey and Finn arrived and were announced. They decided to stick together initially. Rey was hoping to find a First Order officer to dance with while she gently searched his mind.

 

“Did I hear correctly, my dear, that you are from Naboo?”

 

Rey winked at Finn before turning to look at who was addressing her.

 

She didn’t have to work at a smile when she recognized the general rank indication under his First Order uniform badge.

 

“Indeed, General.”

 

The older man stepped closer. She estimated that he was about Leia’s age, and she briefly wondered if she would have known him at some point.

 

“I thought Naboo was staying neutral.”

 

“Yes...well, officially that is true, but my friend Lord Calrissian and I couldn’t miss an occasion like the nuptials of the Emperor.”

 

An eyebrow of the older man’s quirked up. “Lord Calrissian? Any relation to…”

 

“Unfortunately, yes. Though, I assure you, I sprout from the non-scoundrel side of the family. He is the black sheep indeed.”

 

His ruse must have worked. “General Steel, Lord Calrissian. It is excellent to meet you and…”

 

She held up her hand for him as Leia showed her. “Lady Padme.”

 

“Well, my lady...may I have the honor of your first dance?”

 

She nodded shyly and let him lead her to the dance floor.

 

She gently probed, barely skirting his consciousness. What she found there wasn’t surprising. He was devoted to Kylo...but not to Hux. Interesting…

 

“So, General...how long have you been with the First Order?”

 

“Thirty-five standard years, my dear. I’m sure longer than you have been alive.”

 

She laughed easily, “Yes...by just a few.”

 

She saw something over her shoulder catch his attention, and she swiped again in curiosity. He was looking at Kylo...and his fiance...and she sensed concern and displeasure.

 

Then, as plain as day, it came to her mind. Hux was planning a coup...and Cerena was in on it. They were planning it for the wedding night.

 

Rey’s mind was a swarm with anxiety. She had to tell him...had to warn him. Why hadn’t the general?

 

“Is...is that the Emperor? Over there?”

 

“Yes, it is, Lady Padme. Have you met him?”

 

She shook her head and tried to keep the shy expressed Leia had schooled her in.

 

“Would you like to?”

 

“Oh...General...that isn’t necessary…”

 

“I insist, my lady. Come...come while he isn’t dancing.”

 

She allowed the conflicted general to lead her to the dais where Kylo and his fiance where chatting with another couple.

 

“My Lord...might I interrupt to introduce a delightful young woman that comes to us tonight all the way from Naboo. This is Lady Padme.”

 

She curtsied before him, just as Leia instructed.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, your imperial majesty.”

 

Only after did she dare raise her eyes to his. She read shock throughout the bond.

 

He addressed her with a regal nod. “The pleasure is all mine, my lady.”

 

Cerena caught the introduction then. “Did you say Naboo? My grandfather was from there. He was a close personal friend with Queen Amidala.”

 

So that was the story she heard? “Yes, my lady. I was named after Padme Amidala, our beloved and brave queen during the Clone Wars.

 

Cerena started to say something before Kylo interrupted, “It would be my honor if you would allow me a dance, to thank you for coming all this way?”

 

She was surprised but nodded as well. “Of course.”

 

He turned to Cerena and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Rey felt the woman’s icy glare on her back. “I don’t think she is pleased with this, Emperor.”

 

His hands reached out to pull her into dancing form, and he ducked his head down and muttered, “No...I imagine she is not.”

 

The next song started and they began to move to the music. She started to count the steps in her head, but after a few bars, she realized she wasn’t and it was as if she had been dancing them for years.

 

“Are...are you doing that?”

 

“Well...I can’t have you tripping when you dance with the Emperor…”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He nodded and spoke to her through the bond. _Did my mother do your hair?_

 

She self-consciously nodded and reached up to touch the intricate braid Leia had insisted on.

 

_It’s an Alderaanian pattern. It’s one that means the young woman wearing it is seeking courtship._

 

Her cheeks flushed. _I didn’t know._

 

_I figured you wouldn’t. But she knew that I would know, but no one else here would. That makes me wonder why?_

 

She shrugged.

 

_You look beautiful, by the way. You stand out in a sea of First Order black and red. I am sure that was Leia’s intention._

 

_It...she told me it was her mother’s._

 

_Breha?_

 

_No...Padme._

 

She felt his form stiffen before he relaxed again.

 

_I’m not used to talking like this, but I need to tell you something. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?_

 

He glanced back at Cerena and saw her dancing with Hux, deep in a conversation with him.

 

“Lady Padme, I am sorry you are unwell. Please, let me escort you to get some fresh air,” he said loud enough for those in close proximity to hear.

 

He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and led her from the dance floor. He led her out of the room at a back entrance and up a flight of stairs.

 

“My private office is this way...no one will disturb us there.”

 

“Ok,” she breathed as she looked around during their ascent. The palace was lovely, and she didn’t know if she would get the chance to see it again. She tried to take it all in.

 

He flicked his fingers as they arrived at a thick-paneled door to open it, then did the same on the other side to close it.

 

“Can I get you something to drink?”

 

“I...just water, please Ben.”

 

“Ever the pure Jedi, hmm?” he teased as he handed her a glass of water before pouring one for himself.

 

“You don’t have to not…”

 

“I don’t drink, Rey. I find I have to have all my wits about me these days.”

 

She sat gingerly down on the couch near the window. “Yes...well, that is what I want to talk to you about. As you can imagine, I was sent here to gather intel…”

 

“I figured. I know you wouldn’t be here just to see me.”

 

His words startled her. “Ahhh...yes, well, as I have been listening and observing...and perhaps probing...tonight, I seem to have uncovered a plot to overthrow you.”

 

“I would think that would be welcome news to you,” he countered.

 

“What...no...I mean…” she stammered.

 

“Why are you trying to help me, Scavenger?”

 

His words were laced with a silken tone to her ears. He had managed to say Scavenger in a way that sounded like an endearment.

 

He felt her unease. “Besides,” he sighed, “if you are talking about the plot my lovely fiance and Hux are cooking up, I already know.”

 

She turned wide eyes to him. “You do?”

 

“I do,” he said softly.

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“I’m not sure. I am still hatching the plan, but I have to keep their guard down by acting completely normal. You know what they say...about keeping your enemies close. Unfortunately for them, I can read their thoughts, so it makes it all quite laughable, really, that they think they can pull this over on me. They thought that touch-starved Kylo would be easy prey for her. He was even in her room tonight when I went to collect her.”

 

“Oh...I see. I...I thought you loved her.”

 

“You can’t love someone that is after you for what they will get from you and then try hurt you, Rey. Love is self-sacrifice and putting the other person first, no matter the cost.”

 

His words soothed over the bond and made it sing in harmony. She closed her eyes, not daring to hope at his meaning.

 

“Love might be explained as someone who will walk into the enemy’s lair to help a friend...don’t you think?” She heard him sit on the couch next to her.

 

“Ben…”

 

“Shhh...you don’t need to say anything. Not now, anyway. We need to talk about it all...but not today. I do have a question for you, though. Once you told me that you would help me. Is that still true? When I need it, and when I call on you...will you help me?”

 

She dared now to look up at him, and his gaze locked her eyes to his His eyes were dripping with everything he wasn’t saying. All she could do was nod.

 

“Thank you, Rey,” he murmured. He bent over and placed the softest whisper of a kiss on her lips. Before she could respond, he jumped to his feet and put his gloved hand on her shoulder. “I need to get back, now. Please wait five minutes, then scan the hallway before returning down to the ballroom...OK?”

 

She nodded, not trusting her voice to speak.

 

“I will see you soon…” He looked like he wanted to say more, but then turned and left quickly.

 

As soon as the door shut, her eyes sank closed and she brought trembling fingers to her lips. The tsunami of sensations the simple, brief touch caused still reverberating through her.

 

This is why she could never accept Poe’s offer...or anyone else for that matter. She had known since they touched hands in the hut...maybe even before. Maybe a part of her had known from the start.

 

Her heart could never belong to another while it sang deep within in her soul for someone else.


	5. Special Mission Impossible, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball part 2.
> 
> Rumor that Kylo/Ben is actually a good ruler incorporated here.

Here is the dress:

 

 

She carefully made her way back into the ballroom. She found Finn dancing with an older Coruscanti woman, charming the pants off of her.

 

She claimed his hand when they were done for the next dance.

 

“So...hear anything interesting?”

 

Finn nodded. “As far as I can tell, there is a division growing in the First Order. Some are loyal to Hux, and some are loyal to General Steel and Kylo. Then some, like the lady I was just dancing with, are reserving their support once they see who survives the galactic king of the mountain.”

 

“I have sensed the same. You were there...which is the lesser evil?”

 

Finn sighed. “As much as it pains me to admit it, Hux is the bigger threat. That man is pure evil. I think Kylo is just mostly evil.”

 

She nodded. “Do you know? Who he is?”

 

Finn’s eyes grew serious. “What do you mean, Rey.”

 

“Look, friend. I am going to tell you something important. You can tell Rose, but please keep it between you. Can you do that?”

 

Finn nodded slowly. “You are scaring me, Rey.”

 

She shook her head. “It’s not scary, Finn. I just wanted you to know the truth. Kylo...he’s really Ben...Ben Solo.”

 

His eyes were confused, then she saw when the realization hit. She brought her fingers to his lips.

 

“I know...I know Finn. Leia and I believe there is still light in him. He is Vader’s grandson and Snoke’s protege, but he is also the son of Leia and Han...and nephew of Luke. We think this split might be how we can turn the tide.”

 

Finn didn’t say anything but nodded solemnly. “Is that why you were dancing with him earlier?”

 

She nodded. “There are ways we have to communicate...both being force sensitive. I learned a lot tonight to tell Leia.”

 

The song ended and Finn started to say something before freezing when he saw something over her shoulder. He squeezed her hand and ran off into the crowd.

 

“I have been wondering all night who the exquisite lady that breathed sunshine into this hall was. I said to myself, ‘Hux...here is your chance.’ So, may I have this next dance? Please say you will.”

 

A flash of panic rose in Rey, but then she realized she had never actually seen him in person, nor did she look the way he had seen her in holos. She elongated her back and pasted a smile on her face before turning to him.

 

“Of course, General Hux.”

 

They swayed to a few bars before he asked, “So do I understand you come to us from Naboo?”

 

“Indeed, General.”

 

“I do hope that you will be able to go back home and spread goodwill to the queen about the First Order. She has been hesitant to sign a treaty.”

 

“You must appreciate, General, that Naboo has always remained neutral.”

 

“That was not true during the clone wars.”

 

She smiled sweetly at him. “I guess we learned our lesson then.”

 

He smiled back at her in a sickeningly sweet way. “The time is coming, my lady, where it will be important to have the right allies.”

 

“I am confused, General. Aren’t we already at war?”

 

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Yes, my lady...but the bigger war is coming, and you will want to be on the right side of it.”

 

Rey wanted to stomp on his foot, or even better, grab the lightsaber hidden in the diaphanous folds of her dress and just end him now. But, if that was the answer, Ben would have already done it. He still needed him around for some reason, so she couldn’t do that...yet. Instead, she played her part.

 

“Oh, my...I’m afraid you are stirring up fear and anxiety in my heart, General,” she pouted.

 

She felt him rub her knuckles in what she was sure he thought was a soothing manner. She steadied herself to avoid shuddering in revulsion.

 

“No need to worry, my dear. Just go home and use your noble influence to persuade the queen.”

 

The music stopped, and she noticed General Steel nearby.

 

“Thank you for the dance, General. I see the partner I promised next over there. I must go.”

 

“Of course,” he said curtly before bowing to her and then leaving himself.

 

She made her way to General Steel, placing her hand lightly on his arm.

 

“Oh...Lady Padme. So delightful to see you again. Did you enjoy meeting the Emperor?”

 

“So much. I wanted to thank you. Would it be too forward to ask for the next dance?”

 

“It would be my honor, my lady.”

 

He set down his drink and led her to the floor.

 

“So...what did you think of our benevolent leader?”

 

“Oh...I was most impressed with him.”

 

He nodded. “He is a good man. I have served many...I know how to tell.”

 

She nodded. “So...35 years. I assume you started under Palpatine?”

 

The General’s face hardened. “Yes...I was a young man when the first Emperor and Vader ruled.”

 

“Oh...I apologize. You seem upset.”

 

“No, Lady. It is not you. They were not good men. And Snoke...Snoke was cut from the same cloth.”

 

“I thought...I mean, I heard that Kylo...I mean, the Emperor was Vader’s grandson. Is he not cut from the same cloth?”

 

He shook his head. “No, my lady. He is not. The Emperor has a heart of compassion. It vexes Hux...but it endears his men. The last two years have brought many welcome changes to the First Order, and indeed, the galaxy.”

 

“In what way, General?”

 

“Well, eliminating the involuntary stormtrooper program and giving them fair wage and benefits, for one. He has outlawed slavery, and he is attempting to rebuild manufacturing planets that Snoke ravaged over the years. People have had no way up, and that breeds unrest and lawlessness. The Emperor is reopening jobs and ways for them to make a living, and he is punishing those who exploited them.

 

Rey didn’t have to feign her shock. “Oh...I had not...I had not heard.”

 

“It’s true. He has also been rebuilding hospitals, sponsoring the rebuilding of crumbling infrastructure. I have been at this long enough to know that people respond in loyalty to a ruler with their best interest, rather than resist one who is cruel.

 

She was pleasantly surprised at what he was telling her, so she decided to probe more. She leaned close and whispered, “General...I have heard disturbing rumors tonight...about a coup being planned. Is that true?

 

“I assure you, my dear. That is all under control. There is nothing happening in the First Order or with anyone in it that the Emperor is not aware of.”

 

“Thank you for your reassurance, General. It would be disheartening to have anything happen to the benevolent leader.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

The song ended, and he saw Finn approaching. He leaned over and took her hand, bringing it to his lips softly. “Thank you for the joy of your company tonight. You gave this old man’s heart wings.”

 

She nodded at him before turning to Finn.

 

He grabbed her hand. “You ready to go back?”

 

She nodded and they made their way toward the exit.

 

She was surprised to see Ben there, greeting guests as they departed.

 

“Well, Lady Padme and Lord Calrissian. Thank you for gracing us with the gift of your presence tonight. You were a welcome addition to the festivities.”

 

Finn bowed curtly, and Rey curtsied again. She felt Ben catch her hand in his and draw her back up.

 

“Please, my lady. Don’t do that.” She gasped when she saw the look in his eye, desperate and raw. “It is I who should be bowing at your feet. Perhaps someday.” And with that, he bent and grazed her hand with those lips that felt like a plea.

 

She saw it again...the vision. It was clearer this time. They were standing together. Where was murky still, but most noticeably he was not in black, and his arm was around her.

 

When her eyes dropped to where their hands were clasped, she noticed for the first time that his glove was gone. His hand was bare. When she glanced down, she saw it hanging from his other hand, purposefully pulled off quickly to greet her.

 


	6. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn report back to Leia...and what does Rey find when the force bond opens?

The flight back was a few hours at light speed. They got into Yavin 4 very early in the morning. Rey tiredly shrugged out of the precious dress and hung it carefully before crashing on the bed her underwear. She couldn’t even take off the makeup before laying down.

 

Her dreams were filled with floaty visions of what she had seen when they touched hands, and all they had experienced so far. The fight with Snoke’s guards...the tearful wrenching apart in the throne room, her pleas going unheeded...the kiss.

 

Oh...how she wished it was her first, but having Poe’s first meant she knew how truly special it was, however fleeting.

 

When her eyes finally opened, she could tell it was late morning from the light spilling into her room. She begrudgingly got up and groaned. Her feet were throbbing and her back was sore. Beauty was pain, apparently.

 

She made quick work of cleaning up. She looked at the complicated braid and decided to leave it for Leia to deal with. She rushed off to grab a protein bar and a caf from the cafeteria before the 10:00 meeting.

 

_______________________________

 

It was Leia, Rey and Finn to start.

 

“Leia...before we get started, I wanted to let you know that I told him...about Ben. With some of what we have to share with you that we heard...I thought it was important for him to know.”

 

She looked surprised, but not upset. “I trust your discretion, Rey. And you too, Finn. Now...tell me. What did you hear?”

 

She looked to Finn. “General...it appears that there is a faction dividing the first order. Hux...and oddly, Kylo’s fiance are plotting against him,” he said.

 

Rey nodded in agreement. “It’s true. Though, I connected several times with an old general that feels there are more soldiers on Ben’s side than on Hux’s. He shared a lot with me...about what Kylo has been doing since he took over. Did you know? I hadn’t heard…”

 

Leia nodded. “Yes...I knew. He has been doing a lot to rebuild the galaxy since taking over. And, he has been quelling the battles..no casualties. I think he is just biding time for now. Do we have an understanding of when the coup is to take place?”

 

Rey spoke out, “I heard, on good authority, that it is to be the wedding night, Leia. I’m not sure if Ben will let it go that long, though.”

 

Leia was looking out the window now, the bright sun reflecting off the metal hangar roofs just outside.

 

Finn shook his head. “I will include more detail in my report, but those are the broad strokes of the matter, General.”

 

“Very well. You are dismissed. Rey...let me help you with your hair.”

 

She obediently stayed seated as Finn walked out.

 

As soon as he was gone, she turned and hissed, “Leia...why didn’t you tell me what you did with my hair?”

 

Leia just laughed. A loud, hearty laugh. “Oh...I wish I could have seen the look on his face when he realized it.”

 

“I’m not sure what shocked him more...the dress or the braid.”

 

Leia laughed some more, her fingers deftly working out the intricate braid.

 

“How is he?” she asked tentatively.

 

“I feel like this is the most Ben I have even seen him. We danced, but I needed to tell him what we had been hearing...to warn him. We went to his office and I told him, but he already knew. He is hatching some sort of plan. He’s still developing it, but he asked me to help him when it’s time. Oh...and he has an older general, Steel is his name, that is helping him. He’s been around since Vader and Palpatine. He told me Ben is a good man, Leia...different from the others and Snoke.”

 

“I want to believe it, Rey...I really do. Sometimes when you have hoped unrequited for so long, the doubts nip more at your heels.”

 

“I believe it, Leia. I do. I had another vision too...this time clearer. He wasn’t Kylo Ren anymore.”

 

Leia’s fingers carded through her hair, working out the last tangles of the plaits.

 

She sat down next to Rey and looked her in the eye.  “What do you think we should do, Rey?”

 

“I...I think we should make a treaty with him. He might not be able to win if it is just half of his troops with him, but combined with the Resistance...we could defeat Hux and stop the war. It’s our best chance at peace.”

 

Leia surveyed her carefully. “Rey...are you sure this is the best course of action? Is this your head talking, or your heart.”

 

She chewed her lip as she considered Leia’s words. “It’s both, Leia. I think he could use our help. And, I think he is moving things in the right direction. He might be open to other options...other kinds of government with the threat eliminated.”

 

“Do you...do you think you could get him to agree to meet with me?”

 

Rey’s heart twinged at how sad her voice sounded. “Maybe...I could try?”

 

“If you can...it would have to be quick. We could use my mother’s estate, Varykino, on Naboo. He knows where it is, and it is neutral ground.”

 

When Rey nodded, Leia remembered what she kept forgetting to tell her.

 

“Oh...by the way. Tomorrow a friend is coming by. He is bringing his granddaughter who is force-sensitive. He wants her to meet you.”

 

“Of course...I’m happy to meet her and help however I can.”

 

Rey trotted off to her lesson with Luke.

 

She was in her practice room doing forms when she heard him. “So...did you figure it out?”

 

“I...I think so. I think I am supposed to help him fight the overthrow. I think I am supposed to help him stay in power so he can eventually relinquish it.”

 

“Is that all?”

 

She shook her head. “No...I had another force vision...clearer this time. I am more convinced than ever that he will stand with me.”

 

“Uh-huh...and is that all you got?”

 

“What do you mean, Luke?”

 

“Did you feel the moment, Rey? When the force felt like it was singing in agreement?”

 

She nodded, not able to say it...but he knew.

 

“That is why the force is out of balance. That is what it is pushing for. You are the one to bring balance to him...only you can do it.”

 

“I’m afraid….Luke. What if I can’t do it?”

 

He came over and took her hand. “No fear, Rey...just peace that you are in harmony with the force. Keep in line with it, and you have nothing to fear.”

 

She sniffed and smiled wanly at him. “Why couldn’t you be this nice to me when you were alive?”

 

“Because I was a grumpy old man then. What can I say...death becomes me.”

 

___________________________________

 

Rey waited until later that night to tug on the bond. She hoped he would be in his room alone.

 

She tugged...and she didn’t sense any response. She tugged again.

 

The first thing she noticed was his hand up behind his back, waving for her to be still. The second thing she noticed was the arms up around his neck and the woman kissing him.

 

She gulped and nearly dropped the bond. The pain the sight brought washed over her. Why did he respond when this was happening?

 

“I really must go now, Cerena. I will see you tomorrow.”

 

Now that the embrace was broken, she couldn’t see the woman...and she certainly couldn’t hear her.

 

“We have been over this a million times. My answer is still no...not before the wedding. Patience, my love.”

 

And with that he turned and held Rey’s eyes, motioning for her to follow him.

 

She stood for a moment in shock, debating what she should do. She still needed to see about Leia’s request, but her excitement to see and talk to him vanished. Now it just...hurt.

 

He stood and coughed, making contact with her again.

 

She sighed and followed him, her legs feeling like they were trying to navigate thick mud. She still had a job to do.

 

They walked in silence until she could see from his motions that he had opened and closed his door. He pulled off his cape and gloves before turning to face her.

 

“Rey, I’m so…”

 

She forced her voice to be all business. “I have been sent here on official business, Emperor Ren.”

 

“Just stop. Please, let me explain…”

 

She just snorted. “You owe me no explanations--certainly not what you do with your fiance.” She spat out that last word.

 

“It’s not like that, Rey. You know…”

 

“Do I? I know what you tell me...but it doesn’t match what I see. But, that doesn’t matter. I reported back to the General about what is happening in the First Order. She would like to speak with you about a possible treaty.”

 

His hands were on his hips, and he was pacing. She could sense his frustration growing. “A treaty...between the Resistance...and me?”

 

She looked him in the eye and her tone was icy. “Well, Emperor...war makes for strange bedfellows.”

 

“Rey...” he warned.

 

She wasn’t going to get through this without crying if it didn’t end quickly. “You are the lesser of the evils. The possibility of Hux in control is not something we can allow.”

 

He walked closer to her and looked right into her eyes. “And will you be there...at these treaty talks...Scavenger?” The words were soft and deep.

 

“I...I believe she wants me to be.”

 

“When? Where?”

 

“She requests as soon as possible...at your family estate on Naboo.”

 

“Fine...but just the two of you, and just me. I will be there at midday in two standard days.”

 

He turned on his heel and snapped the bond closed.

 

Rey turned slowly to head to her fresher to ready herself for bed.

 

She called herself all kinds of fool for believing him. Had the force lied to her? Was he playing her?

 

The ache she felt was unlike anything she had felt before. It was different from the abandonment of her family. It just felt….wrong. It was like every living thing was off balance from the incongruence of it.

 

It was as if half of her soul was missing, she told herself as her tears soaked her pillow.


	7. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is coming to visit?
> 
> This brings in two more EPIX characters.
> 
> One returning character! ;)  
> Naomi Ackie = Nomi (I know she's in the poe/finn/chewie photos, but I had already written this)

Rey dutifully stood next to Leia the next morning as they waiting to greet the passengers of the landing ship. 

 

She briefly wondered how the mission Finn and Poe left for this morning was going. Chewie took them on the Falcon to the outer rim to investigate further the reports about Ben’s benevolent ruling. She would rather be there, seeing it for herself.

 

But, she had no idea who was going to walk out the doors.

 

Once the landing gear was down and the cabin door opened, Rey saw and an older man and young woman exit.

 

“Well, well...still one of the most beautiful women in the galaxy. The years have been kind to you, Princess.”

 

“I see you are the same scoundrel you have always been, Lando. And...who is this lovely young woman?”

 

“This is my talented, smart granddaughter, Nomi. I have been anxious to get her here to meet the last Jedi. I had no idea she would be so young...and so gorgeous.”

 

Rey turned to Leia with eyes questioning if he was always like this. She nodded and rolled her eyes. “Yes...this is Rey. Rey...meet Lando Calrissian.”

 

Rey’s eyes widened. “As in General Calrissian? From the war with the Empire? It’s an honor to meet you, sir.”

 

He reached for her hand and kissed it, purring, “the honor is all mine, Jedi.”

 

“Oh...lay off, loverboy. She’s taken.”

 

“Wha--Leia…I’m not….” Rey started.

 

“Really? That’s too bad. Well, Nomi is still excited to meet you.”

 

The younger woman smacked her hand backward across his chest and stepped forward. “Master Rey...you will have to forgive my grandpa. He’s harmless, though. I am thrilled to finally meet you. I have so many questions.”

 

“Please...Nomi. I am no Jedi, but I am happy to share what I know with you. Would you like to join me for training?”

 

She eagerly nodded and followed Rey as they left the old friends in their wake.

 

“She seems...special.”

 

“She is,” Leia agreed, “and without her, this war wouldn’t have a chance of ending. Now...tell me the news from your side of the galaxy.”

 

“Well...what you have heard is true. Ben...I mean, the Emperor is making a lot of healthy progress in the outer regions. His humanitarian work to rebuild crumbling economies and infrastructure is gaining attention. It’s not publicized...but people are talking.”

 

Leia looked up at him, pride shining from her eyes. “Walk with me, friend.”

 

They walked to the outskirts of the base, away from listening ears.

 

“Rey and I are meeting with him tomorrow...to discuss and alliance.”

 

“He’s different, Leia. He is his own man, and he is not the dictators that shaped him. He is showing more Han and Leia than Vader and Snoke.”

 

“I hope so, Lando. I hope so. Too great a price has been paid for him to just become an evil lord.”

 

Lando’s eyes searched hers, reflecting the pain he saw there. “I think Han’s death broke him. My sources tell me he has not the same since then. His rebellion to Snoke started shortly after.”

 

“Is it true? Did he kill Snoke?”

 

“I have it on good authority he did. He tried to say Rey did...but my spies say otherwise. He wanted him to kill Rey, and he struck Snoke down instead. Has she talked to you about it?”

 

“No...and I haven’t asked. She will tell me if she wants to.”

 

“I sense a change, Leia. It feels like there might finally be a chance for the peace we have fought for...for so long.”

 

She sighed. “Sometimes the hope springs up in me, believing that to be the case. But then, the reality of the last thirty years reminds me to temper it and be cautious.”

 

He reached out and hugged her. “Leia...if you give up believing, what hope is there for the rest of us? The galaxy looks to you for that, you know.”

 

She allowed herself to be hugged by him, soaking up the years of friendship he represented. “I’m tired, old friend...I am tired. I don’t know if my heart can take being broken again.”

 

He didn’t say anything. He just released her and grabbed her hand, squeezing as they looked out over the horizon.

 

_________________________________

 

“That’s it, Nomi. The force is a part of all living things...and it cannot be controlled. We must connect with it and get in harmony with it.”

 

The crates that Nomi had lifted fell gently to the ground.

 

She opened her eyes and softly said, “Wow.”

 

“That was very good!” Rey encouraged. “Did you feel it?”

 

The younger girl nodded. “I did...it was different than when it was just me.”

 

Rey nodded serenely. “In my experience, the force is amplified when you are in the presence of another force-user.”

 

“Really? How many have you met, Rey?”

 

“Just three really...one jedi master, one sith...and one who is still deciding his destiny. A fourth, but she doesn’t really use the force.”

 

“I sense...confusion in you...around that third one.”

 

Rey blushed. “Your mind probe abilities are very strong, Nomi. I didn’t even feel it.”

 

“I’m sorry, Rey. I don’t mean to...I don’t even know it is happening. I just can read what people are feeling. It radiates off of them like...like soundwaves to me. I don’t go digging for it.”

 

“It’s OK. Force abilities are a gift, and each ones has a little bi oft different ones. I’m afraid I don’t have much experience with it all yet.”

 

The young woman was pensive, studying Rey. “My grandpa tells me stories...about the jedi order. Is that what you are trying to follow?”

 

“No...that isn’t my calling. I am probably what they call a grey jedi. I believe in residing primarily in the light, but I don’t eschew all emotion or passion like the jedi of old did. I think there is a place for love, fear...even anger. The problem is when one is consumed by it. That leads to the dark path. I think the strict rules of the jedi order set others like me up for failure...like Anakin Skywalker. The force helps me hold the dark and light in balance.”

 

“Wow...that...that makes a lot of sense.”

 

“So...how long are you and Lando staying?”

 

“I think just tonight...but I would love to connect with you again, sometime.”

 

“I would like that too, Nomi. We are close to ending the war. After that...who knows what the force wills. Keep practicing the forms I showed you. And, you can always contact me by holo if you have questions. Most important, practice focusing on the force...it will lead you.”

 

She nodded. “Thank you...Rey. I better go find grandpa...I’ll see you at dinner?”

 

“Of course!” Rey said enthusiastically.

 

_____________________________

 

That night, alone in her room, she practiced what she told Nomi to do. She meditated on the force. She realized that when she last saw him, she allowed jealousy and hurt to cloud her judgement. If they were to get Ben to agree to an alliance, she needed to clear her mind of that. She knew she had a role through the force with him. She wasn’t sure what all it was, but being at peace with that brought a soothing affirmation through the force that stopped up the ache she had felt since.

 

Just as she was falling asleep, she felt the tug on the bond. She almost tugged back...but it still hurt. Tomorrow...she would see him tomorrow in person. For tonight, they both needed peace and rest.

 

“Tomorrow…” she whispered down the bond.

 

He didn’t respond, but the tug stilled.


	8. Treaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben/Leia Reunion...more fluff...ENJOY!

Early the next morning, Rey and Leia boarded the General’s personal transport. Rey set the coordinates for Naboo.

 

“It is two and a half standard hours by lightspeed, Leia. Would you like to rest?”

 

She waved her hand and shook her head. “I couldn’t if my life depended on it.”

 

“Are you….nervous?”

 

Leia’s eyes seemed lost in the cosmos. “I haven’t seen my son for ten years, Rey. I have no idea what to expect. I remember a young man on the cusp between adolescence and manhood. He is a thirty-one year old man now...he’s a stranger.”

 

“He looks like you...and Han. I see you both in him. Especially now with Snoke gone. Your eyes...Han’s smirk…”

 

“The last time I sensed him was on the Raddus...he was going to shoot at the bridge. I sensed his conflict and grief...and he disengaged.”

 

“He was lost then...I believe he is finding his way home now, Leia. I believe it is what the force wills.”

 

“I hope so, Rey...I hope.”

 

__________________________

 

The two women arrived two hours ahead of the rendezvous time at Varykino. Rey’s breath caught as she took in the scenery as she landed the shuttle. She jumped up and ran to the ramp, eager to see the landscape.

 

“Leia...how...how can you not live here? It’s breathtaking. I never imagined such a place could exist!”

 

“I have been leading a war, Rey. I could hardly reside here in the lap of luxury and beauty. Besides...I have always felt this wasn’t for me. It is meant to be Ben’s.”

 

She motioned her head for Rey to follow her up the stairs to the residence. Her breath caught as she walked slowly at Leia’s hobbled pace, taking in the natural stone walls and marble floors. Once they were up all of the entryway stairs, she looked up and could see all the way through the massive home to the open back overlooking the lake and waterfalls.

 

The beauty of it called to her.

 

“Can...can I go look? I won’t be long...I promise.”

 

“Of course. I will be in the living area resting until he comes.”

 

Rey’s face broke out in a broad smile, and she ran out the back balcony and down the stairs to the shoreline.

 

To a child of the desert, she could scarcely take it all in. The force sang around her, agreeing at the beauty and harmony she sensed.

 

She made her way down to the shoreline and found a shady patch to sit on. She decided to meditate and calm her spirit before he came.

 

Before she knew or could stave it off, she fell into a peaceful slumber to the melody of the waterfalls.

 

__________________________

 

Ben knew he should go to the estate first, but he could sense Rey’s presence near the lake. He almost followed his gut to go to her, but remembering their last exchange, and her resisting the bond last night, he forced his steps inside. He sensed the force signature of his mother and the presence of some servants, but that was all.

 

He climbed the steps he knew well as a child, each one feeling higher and wider than the last.

 

He didn’t know what to say to her. He knew he should apologize, but even that felt too trite after all this time...after…

 

What could he possibly say that would ever be enough?

 

As he entered the house, he found her presence in the living space directly ahead. He stood, chewing his lip and debating what to do.

 

He heard a familiar, yet grittier voice called out, “You will chap your lips that way…”

 

Simultaneously pain and relief flooded him at the sound of her voice. He was frozen to his spot with his eyes closed, his hands flexing and fisting at his sides.

 

Her heard the shuffle of her robes and the thunk of her cane.

 

“Hello...Ben.”

 

He slowly raised his gaze to her. He took in the gnarled hands first, resting on the top of her cane. Then they raised further to that face.

 

The face that answered when he called and soothed his fears.

 

The face that wrenched in fear at him.

 

The face that lit up in joy with love.

 

It was all there...different...older...but also the same.

 

His eyes slid shut, no longer able to look at her, and he sank to his knees. His gloved hands came up to cover his face, hiding from his shame. The sobs that did not come on the Starkiller bridge or after...that laid dormant in his soul for years came screaming up and demanded release.

 

He mourned his loss.

 

He mourned her loss.

 

He mourned what could have been...what should have been.

 

He mourned what he took.

 

He felt her hands...soft at first. The hands that had carded his hair all those years ago. Their rhythm was the same. The same scratch on his scalp...the same tune she now hummed.

 

He soaked it in, both the touch he had lost and the song he heard even still in dreams.

 

Finally, after what felt like hours, he attempted to speak. “Mom,” was all he could croak out.

 

“I know, Ben...I know.”

 

____________________________

 

Rey was having the most wonderful dream. She was here, at the lake on Naboo, and Ben was there. Actually...everyone was there. She turned and looked at him, and he was dressed as he was in her vision. His clothes were neither black, nor the earth tones of a jedi. Rather, they were navy blues and creams...casual yet elegant clothing fitting of a nobleman. A prince.

 

She was also in a different dress...a gown of moss green. He was extending his hand to her, asking her to join him on the balcony.

 

“Rey...please...please come with me.”

 

She searched his face, seeing only Ben before her, and she met his hand with hers...grasping it.

 

“Ben…”

 

“Rey….Rey….REY!”

 

With a start, she awoke and was startled to see him sitting there next to her.

 

Her voice was thick with sleep. “Are...are you here? Really?”

 

His face looked amused. “I am...are you? Or are you still in your dreams?”

 

She sat up abruptly, dusting off her hands. “Is it time? For the meeting?”

 

He looked out at the water, his eyes serene. “For the treaty talks, yes. What needed to happen before that...has...with my mother.”

 

Rey grazed his signature lightly, and just sensed peace...relief.

 

“You...you talked to her?”

 

He turned to look at her. “I did.”

 

They sat in silence for a beat more.

 

“I...I don’t mean to cause you pain, Rey. My actions...I must be more careful.”

 

“I...no, that isn’t necessary.”

 

His eyes, ripe with emotion turned to her again. “It is.”

 

“You...you don’t owe me any explanations, Ben. You aren’t mine.”

 

 _And I’m not yours, she thought_. But unbidden, the kiss came back to her mind, and how different it was from…

 

But he heard.

 

Ben turned his gaze to the lake. “Oh...I see.”

 

“Ben...it’s not what you…

 

“Like you said, Rey...you don’t owe me any explanations. You aren’t mine.”

 

Before she could respond, he stood and extended his hand to help her up. “She’s waiting for us...to start the discussions.”

 

Rey nodded and took his offered, gloved hand. They walked in silence back up to the residence.

 

Leia was waiting for them in the dining room with food set out.

 

“Please...let’s eat and talk?”

 

Once they all had food, she began. “Ben...we know about the fissure in the First Order. We believe you are leading in the right direction, and we would like to form an alliance with you against Hux and his faction. You might defeat him alone...but with us and our allies, we are confident we can defeat him and end the war.”

 

Ben nodded. “I agree. He and Cerena have been plotting for months. I have been playing along, exploiting their arrogance and ignorance. I have at least half of the troops in support under General Steel...maybe more. Their plan has been the wedding night...I think the right time for attack is at the wedding itself. All the faction leaders will be there. If we cut off the heads of leadership in a fell swoop, I believe the followers will fall quickly.”

 

Leia nodded. “Yes...that could work. Could you get some of my people in? Disguised as dignitaries?”

 

“Of course. I can have General Steel coordinate with you. He is a fan, you know. He was a young officer when Vader captured you...before Alderaan. He said he had never seen such bravery and beauty in one small package.”

 

“Well...it’s nice to be appreciated, I suppose,” she cooed. “Ok...I understand Rey has already been in contact with him also? At the ball?”

 

He turned and smiled wistfully at Rey. “Yes...he had much to say about a lovely lady from Naboo after that night. He has never liked or trusted Cerena...he said I might have other options.”

 

Rey blushed and looked down.

 

“Leia,” she started, trying to change the subject, “how do you plan to get the Resistance and our allies on board with joining Ben? Are you worried?”

 

“Just the flyboy general, Rey.”

 

“You mean Dameron.” Ben’s voice was matter of fact and tight. It wasn’t enough that he felt like Poe was always the son Leia wished she had...but what he just saw in Rey’s mind…what he...

 

He wanted to hit something. Preferably with his lightsaber...preferably Dameron...

 

Leia nodded. “The rumors of Ben’s actions and Hux’s maniacal actions have been spreading...I think with your and Finn’s help...and maybe Lando…”

 

“Lando? Uncle Lando? He is in on this?”

 

Leia smiled. “He has had spies on you for years, Benjamin Chewbacca Lando Skywalker Organa Solo...years.”

 

Ben grimaced. “Of course he has…”

 

“Any other concerns or things to cover?”

 

“One anomaly is the Knights of Ren. They have been off the grid since Snoke’s death. I have tried in vain to make contact. I know, though, that Cerena is in cahoots with them, so I am assuming they will come. Seven force-users against two are not odds that I like.”

 

Rey spoke up, “Ben...I have been training with Luke, as you know. I actually think that the two of us together in balance are stronger than seven who are only utilizing the dark. I will ask Luke for ideas...but I believe the force is with us...supporting us. This is how we will win--together.”

 

Rose’s words reverberated in her head. _This is how we will win. Not fighting what we hate...saving what we love._

 

He heard the words in her head. His heart leapt. _Maybe Dameron wasn’t such a threat after all..._

 

Ben’s face shifted to one of almost reverence as he gazed on her. “This is it...how you will help me, Rey. This is where we stand together.”

 

She just nodded, tears in her eyes.

 

“Then it’s settled.” His formal, confident tone returned. “Comms are too risky to use. I will utilize the force bond with Rey for communication. No one but us can sense that, so it is safe. I need to go now...but I will be in touch soon.”

 

Leia nodded. Rey noticed she didn’t even flinch when he talked about the force bond...and she hadn’t mentioned it to her. How did she know?

 

“Rey - why don’t you walk him back to the ship. I am going to go rest these old bones for a while.”

 

As they walked down the stairs, he stopped her.

 

“Rey...when this is all over, there are things that must be said. Even though this engagement is a farce, until this is all done, my conscience doesn’t allow me to be free. As long as I have to play along...it’s not fair to you. It feels like toying with your emotions. I...I shouldn’t have kissed you. I’m sorry. You are free to do...to be with….”

 

She closed her eyes and shook her head. “Please...please don’t take that back. I couldn’t bear it.”

 

He drew his gloved hand up to her cheek, then looked around.

 

“I think when the war is over... we will have that conversation. Maybe even back here. Will you do that, Rey?”

 

Tears were streaming down her face, and all she could do was nod.

 

He gave her face a gentle squeeze and turned to run of the steps to his ship. He didn’t even look back. She sensed his resolve and purpose, and she understood as his ship rose and jumped to light speed, leaving a trail of light across the darkening sky.


	9. War Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made...the Resistance is informed, and Cerena's plans for Rey are revealed!
> 
> This will be all posted by tomorrow night...be sure to subscribe to get all the updates!

All of the Resistance leaders were at the large conference room. The holo of the battle plans where swirling in the middle of the room for all to see.

 

Leia was at her best...in charge.

 

“We will have 100 operatives covertly attending the ceremony. Some will be disguised as stormtroopers, and some will impersonate guests. The Emperor will release the names to us three standard days prior to the event…”

 

“General...how can you be sure you can trust him? How do you know we aren’t walking into a trap?” Poe asked for what felt like the fiftieth time.

 

Leia sighed. Now was the time. “Resistance, it is time that you know something important. The Emperor...formerly Kylo Ren, also had another name. His birth name. That name was...is...Ben Solo.”

 

The tide of noise in the room swelled. “I lost Ben many years ago to Snoke’s influence. But now...free from that manipulator, and he has developed into a fine leader. The danger now is Hux.”

 

The voices still rose. “Didn’t he kill Han?”

 

“He hurt Finn...and Poe…”

 

Leia tapped her cane in frustration. “I understand this is hard to digest. However, the Emperor is cooperating with us to end the war. The First Order has fractured in two. Hux and Ben’s own fiance are planning to kill him on his wedding night and take over. I shudder to think about what will happen then.”

 

Voices started again, but Finn spoke out. “Friends...you know that I have a lot of reasons not to trust him. I almost did not recover from his attack on me. But, you didn’t see and hear what Rey and I did on our mission. He is different now, and he is our best ally now to win this war. I more than most could oppose...but I do not.”

 

He turned to Rey. “Besides...we have Rey. She knows when he is lying. Her abilities allow her to sense him. He cannot deceive us with her on our side. Leia is right...this is our best chance to end the war...for peace. Isn’t that what we have been fighting for this whole time? The chance to live our lives free...peace and democracy for the galaxy?”

 

“But...how do you know what he will be on the other side? What if he’s using us to off his enemy, and he claims even more power?” Snap asked.

 

“That is a fair question,” Leia answered. “As part of our alliance agreement, he has agreed to renounce his title and begin the process of re-establishing the democratic galactic senate when the war is done. He doesn’t want to remain in power. I think he desires,” her eyes met Rey’s, “a simpler life.”

 

Poe stepped forward, his eyes on Rey. “I am with you, Leia. Let’s end this thing.”

 

Slowly, the ripples in the crowd turned to support and cheers toward victory.

 

The path was set.

 

___________________________

 

“I can’t believe she got them to agree,” he said in disbelief.

 

“It wasn’t without bumps and a few wrong turns, but in the end her people trust her.”

 

He nodded.

 

“Are you...are you nervous? About all of this, Rey?”

 

She shrugged. “I never enjoy battle. I hope you are right...that more support you than will confess, but I am prepared for the worst.”

 

They were both sitting, at least in appearance, on her floor, leaning against the bed.

 

“Have you looped in General Steel?”

 

“Yes. He has known for a while. I screened the minds of leaders that are in opposition to Hux, and he has laid the groundwork with them. We will wait until the day before to spread the word around to the troops. Containment can be hard if too many know too early.”

 

She nodded. “How are you? Are you OK with all of this?”

 

He laughed. It was a hollow, sad laugh. “No...I’m not. The strain is wearing on me, and I am tired of pretending. I can’t wait until this is all over. I think I’m going to sleep for a year.”

 

She nodded in agreement. “Me too...I can’t wait until this is all over.”

 

He nodded his eyes distant. 

 

“I wish...I wish I had done so many things differently, Rey. Almost my whole life. I wish I had expressed myself better...asked you better…”

 

“Ben… you said now is not the time for all of that. I will stand and fight with you, and when it is done, we will have that talk...

 

He dipped his head with his eyes closed. “It’s just...it’s hard. The energy it takes to not only not lash out at someone lying and plotting against me...but to have to go farther and pretend…”

 

“I...I don’t know if I want to...”

 

He sighed.” On top of it all, she is having an affair with Hux. I sense him in her room all the time...sense things I would rather not. And, in spite of that, she is constantly trying to lure me to her bed. It’s...it’s just...unimaginable…”

 

Rey winced, “Really...Ben...I don’t want to know…”

 

“I know...I am sorry. I just don’t have anyone else to talk to. Sometimes I think I will just burst from the rage I feel. I have never been known for my patience. This is almost beyond what I can bear.”

 

“You can do this, Ben. You must. I am here...when it is too much. Or, go fight some training droids or something.”

 

“You have no idea how many of those I have destroyed. I almost can’t keep them in stock.”

 

“It’s just a little longer...then you will be free.”

 

He looked off to the side, and started to fade out as he murmured, “I don’t know if I will ever be free, Rey…”

 

___________________________________

 

He did his best not to sigh through the whole strategy meeting. Hux was on a mission. It was one week until the wedding. He knew he needed to pay closer attention, but his mind kept wandering.

 

He looked down at his hands in his lap. His eyes fell on his left, and he remembered.

 

He slipped off his glove, and closed his eyes and remembered the touch of her hand on his, reaching out over the fire in that hut...the visions that swarmed when they made contact.

 

“Ren?” Cerena asked.

 

He snapped out of the memory and looked over at her. He thought not for the first time what a shame it was a lovely woman on the outside was so corrupted on the inside.

 

“Yes, my love.”  _ Rey,  _ he thought. “I’m sorry...I am tired, and I was just thinking about the wedding.”

 

She smiled. “I was just letting you know that the Knights of Ren will be here the day before. They told me they would like to personally help you take care of that Jedi wench.”

 

He schooled his features, burying the fear that spiked at her words. 

 

“But...she won’t here, my sweet. How will they do that?”

 

“They have a plan...a trap for her. Once she is here, and you join forces with them, she doesn’t stand a chance.”

 

“How are they planning to lure her? I haven’t seen her for a while...I have no idea how her powers have grown.”

 

“They are working on a plan.”

 

He paused and paced as he quickly calculated how to handle this. “I have some ways to reach her...through some old connections. I can work on that to get her here.”

 

Cerena nodded with a smile, pleased. “I had your mask remade for the occasion, my lord. One last mission with the knights to secure the First Order and the dark side forever.”

 

Ben watched her and smiled, but inside he was churning. The arrogance they had that they thought they could overpower the force and wipe out the light. That they wanted to hurt Rey. He had to connect with Rey...and fast. This was what he had feared the most.

 

“I’m going to go lay down for a while and try to stave off the migraine brewing. I will see you at dinner?” 

 

“Ren...I can come with you? Massage your temples for you?”

 

He caught her black lace gloved hand and kissed it. “That is OK, love...I just need to sleep.”

 

He turned and left, having to force himself to walk slowly to his quarters.

 

___________________________________

 

“They what?”

 

“It makes sense if you think about it, Rey. If they can eliminate you, then they can use the knights to eliminate me. This is all part of their master plan. I wouldn’t suspect the knights since they are going to fight with me against you the day before.”

 

“So how exactly are they supposed to get me there?”

 

“They were still hatching that plan...I told them I had contacts and could arrange it. We need a counter plan about how we can defeat them.”

 

She watched him pacing as he talked and reached out finally to still him with her hand. “Ben...we can do this. Just like the Praetorian guards.”

 

He stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Rey...this is totally different. They are all force sensitive. We will be outnumbered 3 to 1.”

 

She bit her lip, pondering his words and rummaging for a solution.

 

He sighed and sat down. “I cannot believe I am going to say this...but we are going to need help. Force help. Can you...can you ask Luke what he thinks we should do? See if he has any ideas?”

 

She knew the admit was hard for him, but she couldn’t stop the huge smile from spreading across her face. If Ben could reconcile with Luke...that would be a huge step for him.

 

“Of course...we have our lesson tomorrow morning. I’ll connect with you after that?”

 

He nodded, deep in thought. “Sure…”

 

She sat down next to him and gingerly laid her hand on his arm. “Ben, I know…”

 

“It’s OK Rey,” his voice croaked. “It will be OK. This is the only way.”

 

He looked down at her and squeezed her hand...then he was gone.

 


	10. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben strategizes to defeat the knights and save Rey...with Luke's help.

When she brought up Ben’s request to Luke the next morning, he didn’t seem surprised.

 

He wasn’t very helpful, though, either.

 

She got annoyed with him. They didn’t have long to figure out a plan, and Luke was being typically...Luke.

 

“Luke...I don’t understand. Why aren’t you….helping? Talking? Something?”

 

He released a deep breath. Did force ghosts even breathe? Apparently so…

 

“I want to help, Rey...I do. But there is something that must be done first.”

 

With that, he disappeared.

 

She released her anger with him through forms and drills. There might have been more firewood ready for the next bonfire and fewer pallets when she was finally spent and done.

 

______________________________

 

Ben wasn’t doing much better. He feigned the need to defeat the Jedi as the reason for his relentless training sessions.

 

In truth, the motivation was fear.

 

He knew the power and abilities of the other six knights. He had to be in his top form, and even then he was dubious that he would be able to fend them all off.

 

And Rey...his gut twisted when he thought of her having to fight them. She had done well against him, but he was wounded. The Praetorian guard, but they weren’t force sensitive. He was afraid for her...what could happen…

 

So he pushed and punished his body, demanding that it give more.

 

“You know that isn’t how you are going to win...right?”

 

Icy fingers of fear danced down his spine at the sound of THAT voice...the voice that represented comfort and terror in his life. He shook off the apprehension it brought.

 

“No, Uncle? What do you suggest?” he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

 

Luke’s form solidified and walked closer. “I meant what I said, Ben...on Crait. I failed you...and I am sorry.”

 

Ben softened a bit at the words but really didn’t want to have a conversation about it all right now. They needed to work together to form a plan to save Rey and fight the knights.

 

So he just gave a taut nod. “How do you think we can win, then?”

 

Luke accepted his deflection...baby steps. A talking Ben was a step over yelling violent Ben.

 

“Well...you and Rey need to take advantage of what you do have that no other beings do...the force bond. From what I’ve learned on this side, that is like a safety zone for the two of you. No one else can hear your communication in the bond, and you have the ability to pass knowledge and abilities through it. The knights cannot compete with that. I also think together you have abilities you haven’t yet explored.”

 

That piqued Ben’s interest. “Really...like what?”

 

“Well...as much as it pained me to see it at the time in the hut, I know that the two of you are in balance. Together...connected as only you are, it’s possible you would have the full arsenal of light and dark side abilities simultaneously. We would have to test it to know how it works…”

 

“How? How would we test it?”

 

“I think it would have to be in person. We can’t work on something like this over the bond.”

 

Ben nodded. “I can probably get away for a day. Where?”

 

Luke smirked. “You aren’t going to like it, but it needs to be in a force concentrated area...that is close enough to get to. And, it just so happens that there is one not too far from this base.”

 

Until that moment, Ben didn’t know for sure where the rebel base was. Now, though….now he did.

 

“Really Luke? Are you sure you don’t have any ulterior motives here?”

 

He held up his hands in innocent defense. “It is just coincidence that the rebel base is on the same planet as the academy. It’s merely a convenience. We don’t have a lot of time.”

 

“When?”

 

“Well...when can you get away?”

 

“Tomorrow...I will meet you two tomorrow mid-morning...at the temple.”

 

_____________________________

 

“But love...it’s just five days until the wedding! You can’t leave!”

 

“Cerena...these contacts are delicate. If they are to help me get Rey to the outskirts for her demise, I must go.”

 

“But...but I don’t want you to go. Let me come with you.” She ran her hands suggestively down his side.

 

She was an actress, this one. Sometimes so much so that he thought she was sincere. He almost believed her care and desire for him...almost.

 

He shook his head. “You cannot...if you were there, they would not show, and this plan will not work. I must go alone...I am the only one they trust.”

 

He took a step forward and caressed her cheek. “You do want me to take care of the Jedi...right my sweet?”

 

He saw the evil slide over her green eyes in pleasure. “Yes…” she breathed.

 

“Then I must go. I will be back in the morning.” He left a chaste kiss on her cheek and turned to stalk to the hanger.

 

“Ren...wait.”

 

She ran to catch up to him and pulled him down to a kiss. This was getting harder and harder for him...to school his true emotions and not respond to her touches out of revulsion.

 

He ended it sooner than she meant, he knew. But...he couldn’t anymore...he just couldn’t.

 

“See you tomorrow.” He said abruptly and started off again.

 

When he got around the corner, he wiped his mouth with the back of his glove and allowed the shudder he’d been repressing to come.

 

When he boarded the Silencer, he scanned it quickly. Sensing the tracker that was new, he set a course for the outer rim.

 

After taking off, he walked back to the control panel and removed the tracker, pulverizing it between his fingertips.

 

He stalked back to the cockpit, changing the coordinates for Yavin 4.

 

__________________________________

 

“He is not responding to me the way you thought, Hux,” she pouted. “He is shaking my confidence in my seduction skills.”

 

Hux grimaced. He traced his fingers over her bare stomach her crop top and low-slung skirt left exposed. Part of him was confused as to how Ren could resist such a creature of beauty and power, and part of him was grateful that for now, he didn’t have to share her.”

 

He walked around behind her, pulling her to him. “He is a just a boy, Cerena. He was stunted in any growth of a sensual nature years ago. I assure you...he is just afraid of not being enough for you.” 

 

“Still...I thought I might at least have some fun before we eliminate him. No one has ever resisted me before.”

 

“Just a few more days...a few more days and he will be gone...then we will rule together as emperor and empress.”

 

She turned to look at him, her lips twisting into a smile. “Indeed...and with no other force users around except my knights, the galaxy will bend at its knee for us.”

 

Hux stepped closer, her chest flush against his. “It will indeed.” 

 


	11. Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke trains them in preparation for their showdown with the Knights of Ren...and some conversations that need to happen do!
> 
> New Information:  
> Dominic Monaghan = Max Bridger

Ben left the ship in a small clearing in the trees, close to the temple location...at least, what was left of it. He was dressed in a loose grey linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up and pants he wore for training. If need be, he could strip the shirt away to just his tank if the humidity of Yavin 4 got to be too much.

 

He had arrived before Luke and Rey. He noticed that while the building was still destroyed, efforts had been made to clear the debris. The floor of the temple was mostly intact, and while not outdoors, it was an acceptable training surface.

 

His booted feet walked slowly across it, the contact drawing memories back unbidden. He winced as he remembered.

 

“Ben,” he heard her voice call to him hesitantly. She had shielded her signature, and in his emotional turmoil, he hadn’t sensed her in another way.

 

“Is this….here…is it too much for you?”

 

He started to answer but saw Luke approach behind her.

 

He looked back at her and shook his head. “No...I’m fine.” He looked at Luke. “So, master...what is the plan?”

 

Luke snorted a laugh. “No master talk here...we are all equals in the force, Ben.”

 

Ben’s eyes fell back to Rey. She was dressed in a light loose vest and leggings, also prepared for the humid day ahead.

 

“So...I think the first step is to have the two of you meditate together. Let’s have you sit, facing each other. But, don’t touch. I want to try something.”

 

They heeded his words and sat with just inches between their folded knees.

 

“Now...I want you both to go to the cord of the bond in your minds and access it.”

 

They did. As they connected, the chord widened, as it were, in their minds. Rather than just a rope...it was more like a pathway.

 

“Now...Rey...can you see Ben? The essence of him? What do you see?”

 

She dipped her head, eyes still closed. “I see dark….light….swirling together yet not mixing. They are still...in opposition.”

 

“Good...and, can you ‘see’ his abilities?”

 

“I see the mind ability...his physical training...his endurance, his compassion. They are like a shield in him.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Yes...I see…I see hidden abilities. Ones he has not yet tapped, both light and dark. I see lightning, and I see healing.” Her voice dipped a little softer at her last word.

 

“Excellent. Now...Ben...tell me, can you see Rey’s signature?”

 

Eyes closed, he nodded. “I do. I see it...she is silver. It’s more light than dark, so it’s not gray. The light gives it luminance...and it’s sparkling silver.”

 

“Good. And what abilities are there? In her?”

 

“Healing...but not traditional, though that is there hidden as well. It is...mechanical...methodical. She fixes things. Her...joy? The positivity comes from the force. Of course, the mind-reading ability. Also...she has...I’ve never seen this. She can...she can mimic. She did it in the throne room...she was able to draw my abilities and use them as her own.”

 

Luke walked around the pair, smiling even though they couldn’t see. “Good...good. Now, I want you to reach out and touch the other’s knee...both of you.”

 

They did. “Did that change anything...about what you see?”

 

Rey spoke up. “It changed his signature. There are places where the black and while have combined, and there is grey there now too.”

 

“Interesting. Ben...anything different for you?”

 

“The connection...the connection is stronger. I feel free to travel across it now, and have access to her in a different way.”

 

“Yes...me too...it’s stronger,” Rey said.

 

“Now...I want you to reach our your hands and touch...clasp them together.”

 

He watched as they did, and he jumped a bit when he saw the spark emit when the connection was made. They both had a sharp intake of breath too.

 

“Now what...what is different now?”

 

Rey spoke first. “He is grey...all grey, now. And, I see those hidden abilities more clearly...like he can access them now.”

 

He nodded, swallowing hard. “Her silver is brighter, and those abilities are clearer as well.”

 

“Very interesting. Now...tell me, can you access those abilities in each other? Does the path allow that?”

 

Ben nodded. “When we touched before, I could walk over and touch her signature, and see her abilities...but now, now it is as if it all is mine too. She is me…”

 

“...and he is me…” she whispered.

 

“I’ve never seen this before...it is something else. I want to see, though, how you are able to access this connection in reality...outside of your minds.”

 

He looked around and saw a large piece of ruin at the perimeter of the floor. “I want to see first if Ben can use the force lightning. Ben...can you focus it on the ruin I am pointing to?”

 

Ben raised his hand, and the silver force lightning shot from his hand toward the rock, sending a large chunk tumbling down.

 

“Now...keeping your hands connected...Rey, can you do it?”

 

She raised her hand and furrowed her brow.

 

“No...don’t try, Rey. Let it flow through you.”

 

She nodded, and her forehead smoothed. With an expression of peace, she lifted her hand and directed her attention to the remaining stone left standing. She curled her fingers and the bolts shot forth, exploding the rock into tiny pieces.

 

“Now...Ben...I want you to draw in the same way on Rey’s healing/mending ability, and I want you to repair the rock.”

 

Ben drew his hand up again, and a warm light left his hand, different from the hard bolts of lightning. The light wrapped around the particles of the ruin and they were mended back whole.

 

“OK...we are almost done...last test. This time, I want Rey to mend, and I want Ben to use the force lightning...at the same time. Keep your hands together.”

 

They did, and the power emanating from the two of them made the rock vibrate in and sing at the different yet similar energies coming at it.

 

“Now...let go of your hands.”

 

For a heartbeat, after they released, the effect was the same. Then, the mass started to vibrate, not sure if it should combust or resist. Then, without warning, and much like the lightsaber in the throne room, the rock imploded and the pieces floated in the air.

 

“OK...you can open your eyes.”

 

They did, and the particles all fell to the ground.

 

“So...when you are connected, mentally and physically...your powers are held in a harmonious tandem. When you let go, they fight and war each other.”

 

Hey looked at each other, mouths gaping.

 

“Honestly, kids...from where I sit, I don’t know how the knights will be able to compete against the two of you together. They don’t stand a chance.”

 

“But...lest you get too cocky, let’s do some drills anyway.”

 

The rest of the morning was spent running physical and mental drills to combat the know force abilities of the knights. By the time they broke for lunch, they were both exhausted and dripping with sweat.

 

Luke spoke out. “I have some things to do back here. Why don’t you two each and cool down a bit, then I’ll be back in a few hours?

 

Then like a flash, he was gone.

 

Rey turned to him. “I brought food...enough to share. I wasn’t sure what you…”

 

“I just have ration bars...what do you have?”

 

“I have some bantha jerky, flatbread, oi-ois berries, and air cakes.”

 

She settled the food on a cloth between them, then unscrewed her canteen for a drink.

 

“This is where I grew up, you know…” he trailed off.

 

“How old were you? When you came?”

 

“Ten. I left at 23.”

 

“Is it...is it painful being back here?”

 

He sighed. “Not really. It’s almost surreal...like a dream.”

 

She nodded. “I imagine it would be the same for me...returning to Jakku.”

 

He nodded, allowing the silence to linger as they were both lost in memories.

 

“There...there is a swimming hole not far away...sourced by a cool water spring. It is nice on a hot day like today. Do you want to go?”

 

She looked over as she finished chewing. “I can’t swim, Ben.”

 

Of course, she couldn’t, this daughter of the desert.

 

He met her eyes and grinned, “You need a teacher.”

 

She laughed. Suddenly, he didn’t think she had even made that sound in his presence, and it saddened him.

 

“What if we try to see if the connection works with non-force abilities. You could try to tap into my swimming ability.”

 

Her eyes lit up. “Oooh...I like that idea.”

 

They finished and packed away the supplies before heading down to the water.

 

When they reached the water’s edge, Ben sat on a rock to pull off his boots, then stood to start unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“Wha-wha-what are you doing?” she stammered as she pulled off her boots.

 

“Rey...swimming involves fewer clothes. Ideally, swimsuits, but in a pinch, underwear works. Or...some people wear nothing...."

 

“WHAT?!”

 

He smiled at her, and she noticed the more he’s been doing it that it’s a crooked smile.

 

“Do you not want to do this after all?”

 

She chewed her lip as she looked from him to the water. She rolled her shoulders and sighed.

 

“Fine...but no looking.”

 

He pulled off his shirt and then his black tank undershirt before she turned around. She heard him shuffle more fabric and then splash into the water.

 

“Are you turned?” she queried, verbally and with a brush against his mind.

 

“I promise,” he bellowed from the water.

 

She quickly removed her arm wraps, vest, and leggings before turning her head to peer over her shoulder. When she saw him, back still turned to her, she walked to the water’s edge in her breast band and underwear.

 

“Are you ready?” he asked?

 

“Yes. So...we need to connect our minds, right?”

 

“Yeah...except Rey, the sharing worked better when we touched. Wade in till the water is up to your waist, then I will turn and come to you so I can share.”

 

She waded into the cool water until it just touched the bottom of her breast band. He was right...it was cool and refreshing.

 

“OK...I’m ready.”

 

He had a sharp intake of breath after he turned.

 

First of all, there was a lot of skin. He needed a minute to adjust to that. Second, he realized he had never seen her without her armbands. He assumed they were to protect her from the sun, which they were, but also they covered scars. Not a lot, but silvery threads wove along both of her biceps.

 

She saw his eyes riveted to her arms. “It’s nothing, Ben.”

 

He was confused. “But at the ball...I didn’t…”

 

“Leia helped me use a cloaking device. We couldn’t risk the wraps at a fancy event, or them making someone recognize me.”

 

“What happened?” he asked, his eyes full of something she couldn’t define.

 

“What didn’t happen? Accidents...I mean, scavenging is hard, physical, dangerous work. Fights…protection...”

 

His eyes turned steely. “Show me,” he demanded.

 

She shook her head. “No...not today...not now. I want to swim...please show me.”

 

He glanced over her for just a moment more, looking like he was trying to find clues all on his own, before sighing and reaching for her hand.

 

She closed her eyes and felt the connection, and could see the memories he pushed at her. She expected Han...she was surprised to see it was Chewie that taught him to swim.

 

When she felt she had soaked up enough, she released his hand and stepped backward, smiling at him. “Catch me if you can!”

 

She turned and dove into the water, quickly moving across the large pond. But Ben was bigger and stronger...his wingspan was a decided advantage. He caught up to her quickly and pulled on her bun. She just had one big one today at the nape of her neck.

 

She turned and laughed again...a loud belly laugh.

 

“This feels amazing! I can’t believe I am swimming!” She was treading water alongside him.

 

“It is very freeing...almost like flying. I used to swim every day when I was here.”

 

She nodded. “I can see why.”

 

Her face grew serious. “Ben...do you really think we can do this? The knights?”

 

She had her back to the sun, and he had to squint to look at her. The light behind her gave her an ethereal glow. He wished it was next week already...he really wanted to be free to tell her all that was on his heart, but it wasn’t time yet.

 

“Yesterday I didn’t think so, but today...today I really think we can. We just need to stay together. If we do it right, we can probably do it even without sabers.”

 

Her eyes slid shut, and she took a deep breath. “I just want this to all be done.”

 

“I know...me too.”

 

She hesitated, “Ben...I just wanted to say...what you saw the other day...with Poe. I...I didn’t…”

 

“You don’t have to explain…”

 

“I do...or, I would like to. When he did that, I didn’t want him to...and it was OK, but I didn’t see what the big deal was. That is what you felt my confusion about last week...that didn’t go the way I expected.

 

“I see.”

 

“It was disappointing too...it was my first….”

 

Now he laughed unexpectedly. “I can commiserate...Cerena was my first kiss, and it wasn’t what I expected either.”

 

She swam a little closer. “But then...at the ball...when you...you know...it was...in fact, it was more than I was expecting."

 

He didn’t say anything, but his eyes watched her closely. She could feel the swirling emotions radiating off of him.

 

Finally, he said, “I...I almost kissed you back then. In the elevator...when we were on our way to see Snoke…”

 

The shock registered on her face. “Oh...why...why didn’t you?”

 

He shrugged. “I think I wasn’t sure how you would have reacted. And, I needed to keep my mind clear to face Snoke. It didn’t seem like the right time.”

 

“I would have rathered...rathered it be you...the first…”

 

Oh...that admission of her...it was painful. To think what might have been...after all of this time...maybe even avoided all of this now.

 

His eyes were full of regret. “Me too, Rey...me too.”

 

She shook her head, as if shaking off the headiness of the moment. “I know we are going to talk...later...but I just wanted you to know that. There’s nothing with him.”

 

“And...Rey...do you believe me that there is nothing with her? I am fighting revulsion now just being in her presence.”

 

“I do, Ben...I do.”

 

She squinted up at the sun. “I think we better go get dried off. Luke should be back soon.”

 

He smiled at her then, a crooked Ben smile. “Race you back?”

 

She smiled back and then lept to swim to shore, leaving him in her wake.

 

_______________________________

 

Ben decided to sleep in the Silencer and wake early to head back to Coruscant. He reluctantly said his goodbye’s to Rey, and even had dinner with Leia before heading back to the ship.

 

Not quite ready for bed yet, he built a fire just outside. He sat staring into the flames, contemplating the days ahead.

 

He had given Rey the coordinates and final plans for the knight battle. He also finalized the wedding guest plans with Leia. Rey would attend as Lady Padme, along with a new Resistance member he hadn’t met. The other men would be too recognizable by the First Order.  Max Bridger, the grandson of Ezra, had joined a year ago. He showed himself to be a cunning and street-smart soldier, just like his grandfather. Leia thought he was the best one to accompany Rey as her brother, Lord Nyle.

 

He felt like they had covered it all. He tried hard to squelch the voice that wanted to say, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this. He chuckled to himself as the line rose in his mind.

 

“You know I’m proud of you, right kid?”

 

Ben jumped and his eyes slammed shut. This must be his exhaustion talking.

 

“Nope...that’s not it. I’m really here.”

 

He opened his eyes and saw him there, leaning back against the rock next to him with his arms behind his head...so Han…

 

“B-b-b-but...how? You aren’t a Jedi?”

 

He shrugged. “Luke pulled some strings...thought you could use a pep talk from your old man.”

 

The tears stung Ben’s eyes, but he didn’t let them fall. “You know...me being here now preparing to reform the First Order and making an alliance with the Resistance...it’s your fault…”

 

Han smirked. “I know, kid. Somehow...on that bridge...I knew. I knew that doing that for you would be what broke you from him. And...I was willing to do it...gladly...to help you eventually break free.”

 

Ben just stared...still stunned that he was having a conversation...and easy conversation with his dad...about _this_!

 

“So...I hear you and Rey have something special?”

 

He gave one short nod. “A force bond…”

 

That won him a trademark Han Solo smirk. “That all...kid?”

 

He looked back down to the fire. “That is all there can be...for now.”

 

Han snorted and leaned forward. “Listen, kid...you can keep telling yourself that, but let me tell you two things. First...women always find out. And when they figure something out before you tell them...that never goes well. I don’t recommend it.”

 

Han sat upright and his expression was urgent. “Second...don’t be afraid of love. When it comes, you grab onto it with all you have. I...I loved your mom...but I have many regrets. I let fear chase me away, and I didn’t hold on tight enough. I let her down...I let you down. I ran away instead of doing the hard thing sticking by you two. When all of this fighting is over, or even during it...leave no regrets. Don’t leave things unsaid.”

 

Han’s words soothed over his smarting heart. They made him think of the talk with Rey earlier...and how he wished he had done things differently. But then, what she had said...he felt hope rise up...just a spark...but it was something he hadn’t felt for a long, long time.

 

“I’m sorry…Dad...I’m sorry my freedom had to come at your cost.” Tears were now flowing freely down his cheeks.

 

Han’s touch was almost corporeal on his arm. “It was worth it, Ben. It was worth it. Someday...if you had a kid...you will understand. There is nothing you won’t do for them.”

 

He brought his other hand over, just hovering where Han’s hand was. He couldn’t really feel it, but he wanted to pretend.

 

“I will remember, dad...what you said. No regrets.”

 

Hand smiled...and slowly faded away.

 

Ben stood and kicked out the fire, then headed inside sleep. For the first time in years, he felt like he might actually be able to.


	12. Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's go-time for the fight with the knights...and a force vision of Rey's comes to fruition.

The day before the wedding dawned bright. The bright sun over Coruscant belied how he felt. He felt grey.

 

He prepared as if it was any day. It wasn’t.

 

Today was the first step in ripping down all that Snoke had built. Today was the first step in a risky plan.

 

Today he and Rey would succeed and save the galaxy together...or fail and…

 

That wasn’t an option.

 

It was mid-morning, while he was in his office, that he felt them arrive. The six knights. He slammed his mental shields shut, reinforcing them even more than he did with Snoke at the end…

 

...when he was trying not to let him know how discontent he was….

 

...how deeply Han’s death tore him.

 

No, then all that was at stake was himself. Now...it was Rey too, and that required extra precautions.

 

Cerena was at the door.

 

“My love...the knights are here. Shall I show them in?”

 

He nodded. “To the conference room. I will be there in just a moment.”

 

“Don’t be too long...you don’t want to keep them waiting…”

 

He looked up at her and smiled. “Of course.”

 

He watched her leave. He turned and looked out the window.

 

And so it begins.

 

____________________________

 

He has a holo-map up. “This is where we will meet her. This is a ghetto, less populated. I had it cleared out, so it should be just us. She can sense anyone that is not force sensitive, so it can only be the seven of us that go. The knights can shield themselves….and she is expecting me for our epic final battle.”

 

The knight next to him nodded. “How did you arrange this, Emperor?”

 

“A force-wielding emperor has many ways, my friend. It just took the right contact...and the right...persuasion.”

 

They all laughed, imagining what Kylo Ren’s persuasion might be.

 

“Until then, rest my friends. Dinner will be served in your suite, and our rendezvous leave time is 19:00. Welcome back to the First Order.”

 

He left and was trailed by Cerena. “Are you sure you are ready for this, Ren?”

 

He glanced down at her. “No...but I will be. I am going to meditate and prepare now.”

 

She nodded. Good. Once the Jedi is taken care of, we can focus on tomorrow...and us.”

 

He drew her hand to his lips and grazed it. “Indeed, my sweet. Indeed.”

 

Then he dropped her hand and left her in his wake.

 

He wanted to rip her heart out.

 

___________________________

 

Rey piloted Leia’s small personal shuttle alone. No one else could come for this. No one else could help. 

 

She followed Ben’s coordinates to the outskirts of the city near an open field. The sky crackled with lightning as if it felt the danger coming.

 

“Great,” she sighed.

 

She took out her saber staff and steadied the weight in her hand. She meditated on it and who she was in the force for just a moment before she headed out. She raised her mental shields like a steel wall, then walked down the lowered ramp.

 

The rain was pouring down now, but in the distance, she could see the group approaching. As they drew closer, she could see that Ben was in his mask. He would play his part until the last moment.

 

“Jedi scavenger...as you can see, I brought a few friends,” he called out.

 

“It’s no matter...Kylo Ren...Emperor...whatever you call yourself these days. I am the force and the force is in me. Your number matters not.”

 

She sensed his laugh was genuine. She almost laughed at herself.

 

_Ben_ , she called down the force…

 

_The one to my right...he is going to break and attack first_.

 

She sent understanding down the bond and waited for him to break.

 

She stepped forward, and she slipped.

 

The rain had created a slime out of the dingy street in this poor section of town. As she fell, her saber rolled away. She was starting to call it back when the one Ben indicated lunged for her.

 

In one simultaneous flurry, Ben called her saber to her and then plunged his through the knight. Then, he drew her up behind him and held her hip. 

 

The other knights were stunned. They started to come at him, but Rey reached back for his hand and threw open the path of the bond. She called the force lightning and shot it at the crowd of knights.

 

He shut down his saber and secured it on his belt, then he did the same. 

 

The power of their abilities was too much, even for force trained soldiers. 

 

When they had felt the last of their signatures wane, they stopped, collapsing on the muddy ground together.

 

Step one was done.

 

She gasped, suddenly the vision from Maz’s slammed into her mind.

 

“Ben...I...I saw this happening. When I first touched the lightsaber...Anakin...I had a vision. I saw you and the knights, and I was on the ground...and you killed one of them coming after me.”

 

_ The belonging you seek... _

 

He turned to her, mask still on and voice modulated. “Rey...I need you to use your saber and damage the mask, then wound my arm. I need to go back slightly wounded to tell the cover story.”

 

“I...I can’t hurt you, Ben.”

 

He gently took her arm. “Rey...you must. I will heal it as soon as I can, but I have to go back looking worse for the wear if they are going to believe a battle where all of the knights perished.”

 

She swallowed hard, then stood. She drew the staff and carefully scared the mask, keeping it far enough shallow that it wouldn’t damage him underneath.

 

She turned to his arm, then. The tears were falling as it felt so familiar, with him crouched on the ground under her saber...and yet so vastly different. It turned her insides...but she knew it must be done.

 

“Do it, Rey….please.”

 

She steeled herself and used the tip to cut through his sleeve and just the surface of his skin, careful to know harm any muscle. He would need to be at full capacity tomorrow.

 

He stood, holding his arm. “You have to go now, Rey.”

 

The rain mingled with her tears now. “I...I don’t want to leave you.”

 

He reached up and removed his mask, looking on her with his own eyes. He reached up with his good arm and clasped her neck with his hand.

 

“I don’t want to either...but this is almost done. Then we can have that talk, Rey. When tomorrow is over.”

 

She held onto his wrist, leaning into his touch that was not enough, and yet enough all at once.

 

“Tomorrow...Ben. Tomorrow”

 

She squeezed his wrist and then turned to go.

 

“Rey!” he shouted out.

 

She turned and looked back at him, blinking in the rain. 

 

“May the force be with you.”

 

She smiled and shouted back. “And also with you!”

 

She ran and boarded the shuttle. After she punched in the sequence and jumped to light speed, she started shaking as the shock of the night had worn off. 

 

What would tomorrow bring?

 

________________________

 

Ben returned, mask back on, in his speeder. Cerena and Hux were waiting for him in the hanger.

 

“It’s done.” He said as he stalked away.

 

“Ren?” She called out. "Where are the nights?" 

 

He could hear the alarm in her voice.

 

“The price was high, Cerena, I am the only one left. But your deed is done. I am the last force user besides you. She is gone...they are gone...it is done. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need the med bay.”


	13. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, friends...THE END! Thanks for coming along with me on my little journey musing over the info we have so far, true and rumor. 
> 
> New Info here: Reylo is endgame, Ben driving the falcon

Here is Rey's look for the wedding...someday she'll get her own clothes:

 

 Ben went over the plan again in his mind.

 

This time, the stakes were higher. More anomalies abounded in a ballroom with thousands of people. It would be harder to keep Rey safe. It would be harder to keep them all safe.

 

But when this was done...he would finally be free. Free from her, from the order as it was...from Snoke.

 

From himself.

 

He tugged on the bond, wanting to check in with her one last time.

 

She was sitting, and he saw hands working on her hair. He recognized the ring. Slowly, as the bond solidified, he saw his mother.

 

Rey was in a dress...a white dress with draping sleeves that pooled at her feet.

 

“Ben...are you OK?” he brow was furrowed in concern.

 

He saw Leia smirk. She was working on a braided bun on top of Rey’s head. The overall effect was...known to him...

 

“Why does this outfit look familiar?” He mused out loud.

 

Leia couldn’t hear him, but Rey relayed his question.

 

“It was mine, Ben...from the medal ceremony after the Death Star.”

 

He smiled. “I don’t remember mom looking like that in it…” he whispered, just for Rey.

 

She was silent, but couldn’t hide her flush and Leia smiled.

 

“Anway…” he continued. “I wanted to make sure that everything is going according to plan.”

 

Rey gave an affirmative grunt as Leia pulled her bun tight. “Those in the stormtrooper attire were collected by General Steel’s commander earlier this morning. Those of us arriving as wedding attendees are arriving in separate shuttles with the rest of the guests.”

 

He nodded. This fabrication was almost over...and he could taste the freedom coming. He let his guard down with her. “You look beautiful...Rey.”

 

 _I love you, Rey_ , he thought to himself as he was closing the bond.

 

The way her eyes raised to meet his and her mouth dropped in surprise...he knew she heard.

 

When he was alone again, he ran his hand through his hair in angst...then he stilled.

 

He didn’t care anymore. It was the end. He would not let the First Order or anything in it take one more thing from him...even if it was something he didn’t quite have yet.

 

“No regrets, Dad...no regrets.”

 

___________________________________

 

Ben straightened his black vest that buttoned over the cream silk shirt. A jeweled First order button fastened at the top. He grabbed the red sash that fastened diagonally on top. Last, a long, black satin cape fastened over one shoulder and draped behind the other.

 

He was ready. He grinned at his image. He purposefully chose a light colored shirt. It signified something to him. It was a sign...of his light and dark.

 

He was ready. It was time for the show to begin.

 

______________________________

As Rey and Max made their way to Coruscant, her mind drifted back to earlier in the morning, when she saw off Finn and Poe with the stormtrooper group.

 

She straightened Fin’s chest armor and grinned. “Did you ever think you’d find yourself in this getup again?”

 

He chuckled. “Only in nightmares.”

 

“Stay safe, my friend. We will see each other again...I believe that.”

 

“I do too, Rey...I do too.”

 

She turned to Poe and the air shifted.

 

“You be safe too...Poe.”

 

He nodded and bit his lip, hesitating before he asked, “Was there ever a chance, Rey?”

 

She leveled her gaze at him. “No...not really. My heart wasn’t free to give away.”

 

He nodded and drew his helmet up. “You be safe too, friend,” he called out to her.

 

As her mind drifted back to the present, she searched her feelings to bring calm. She found all anxiety and nervousness was gone. All that was left was anticipation.

 

Anticipation for this all to be over.

 

Ben loved her...and she loved him.

 

______________________________

 

On their way into the ballroom where the wedding was to take place, Rey saw General Steel as planned in the foyer.

 

“Lady Padme!” He exclaimed and kissed her hand. “You are lovely as ever.”

 

“General, may I present my brother, Lord Nyle.”

 

The two men nodded to each other. The general waved off the ushers. “I will see to this one personally...thank you.”

 

He walked her down the aisle with Max trailing behind. “I left something special for you under your seat, my dear.”

 

She glanced up at him and smirked. “I have something special strapped to my leg, General.”

 

He smiled down at her. “Very good. Consider my token...extra insurance?”

 

“Thank you, General.”

 

He stopped at the aisle and held her there for a moment. “Be careful today, my lady...you are special to many, but to one you are the galaxy. He would be lost without you.”

 

“I am surprised he has said…”

 

“He hasn’t...but I have lived a long time and I know what I see.”

 

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, General...you have been most kind.”

 

She released his arm then and walked to the seats he indicated. Making a show of straightening her skirts, she ran her hand under the seat and felt the blaster strapped there. She leaned over to Max.

 

“There is a weapon strapped to the bottom of my seat. I have my saber...it is all yours.”

 

The blonde man with the dancing brown eyes winked at her. “Thank you... _sister_.”

 

The ballroom started to fill. Rey knew what was coming, but she still felt anxious...like surprises awaited. In her gut...they were good and bad. She shuddered.

 

Max looked at her with a raised brow. “You OK?”

 

She nodded, trying to sense in the force what might be amiss. She found no answers...just to be alert.

 

Before long the crowd settled and the music started. Rey saw Ben and the officiant come out to the stage. Her breath hitched. He was so handsome...and somehow having the light colored shirt only enhanced it.

 

 _Ben_ , she called through the bond, _something feels off...like the force is trying to warn us._

 

_I know...I feel it too._

 

 _Stay alert_ , she said.

 

Then, before she lost her chance, she said, _Oh...and Ben. I love you too._

 

He turned to look at her with a soft smile, but just then the music changed and it was time.

 

The crowd stood, and she turned to see Hux walking Cerena up the aisle in a dramatic, overwrought black lace gown. Her elaborate headdress and black gloves highlighted the dramatic effect.

 

She was dressed like a First Order empress...not Ben’s bride.

 

When they were close to the front, they stopped halfway up the last section. The officiant started. When he got to the line that said, “Galactic Empire and the First Order,” it was time.

 

She willed her heart to still.

 

Finally, the officiant said, “And finally, this union is significant since it joins the old and the new,  the Galactic Empire with the First Order…”

 

At those words, the audience plants to either side of them stood and seized the couple.

 

Cerena shrieked. “What are you doing? Unhand me this instant!”

 

Ben stopped the officiant.

 

“My apologies, friends...but it has been uncovered that my general and my fiance have been plotting my assassination for later tonight. This ends the ceremony.”

 

The room was a sudden uproar. Hux and Cerena were already in cuffs. Fights were starting in the perimeter with the stormtrooper. Rey could hear cannon fire outside. She wasn’t sure what was happening out there, but inside it quickly became evident that Hux’s troops were outnumbered. It was all going along well…

 

....until Rey got the check in the force that the time was now.

 

She heard Cerena scream. She grabbed her saber from her leg and headed toward her.

 

On the stage, the large metal First Order insignia hanging over the stage swayed and then fell, headed right for Ben and the officiant.

 

She felt as if she was running in slow motion. She flung one hand toward the large falling object to throw it off course, while she continued to head towards Cerena.

 

At last, she was in front of her.

 

“You!” she spat at Rey. “Why do you have a lightsaber?”

 

“Well, Cerena...my real name is Rey...not Lady Padme.”

 

“Jedi!” she hissed, “you are supposed to be dead.”

 

“It didn’t take. And...I am not quite a Jedi...I am grey...like Ben.”

 

“Who is….” she started, then she raised those green eyes to the stage behind Rey. Understanding settled.

 

“It was you...Jedi wench. You kept him from me.”

 

“No. You did that all on your own. But Ben and I have something special--something you could never understand. He was never yours to have.”

 

The other woman shrieked again, and Rey heard movement behind her.

 

“Rey...duck!” Ben called out.

 

He reached her just as she did, tackling her to the ground. Together they watched the statue find a victim in Cerena instead.

 

Laying on the ground...on top of Ben, she exhaled and burrowed her face in his neck. His arms wrapped around her protectively.

 

Ben watched them lead out Hux to the detention center to await his trial, and the med team dealt with Cerena’s remains quickly.

 

“It’s done...Rey. They are gone.”

 

He sat up and scooped her into his arms before reluctantly settling her on her feet.

 

Still breathing heavy from the flurry, they locked eyes...only seeing each other.

 

“You know…” Leia’s voice finally interrupted their moment, “there is no reason why there couldn’t still be a wedding today.”

 

Ben looked incredulously at his mother, now standing next to them.

 

“What?!” they both exclaimed.

 

She smiled softly at them, “Hold onto love...don’t let it go.”

 

Ben’s eyes sank closed at her words. Rey seemed confused.

 

He pulled her to the door at the front of the room. She recognized it as the same one he pulled her out of at the ball. He hurried up the stairs and into his office. When the door shut behind them, he finally stopped.

 

He turned and looked down at her. His eyes were the raw, vulnerable ones of Ben Solo. He glanced between her eyes and her lips before cupping her cheeks, running his thumbs across her cheeks, and then slowly drawing their lips together.

 

He exhaled against her...then deepened the kiss.

 

He kissed her like a starving man.

 

He kissed her like a free man.

 

He kissed her like a man in love.

 

Finally, he broke free, taking in her kiss-swollen lips. “What mom said...it’s crazy, Rey...but then again, we have lost so much time. What do we have to lose?”

 

She started to protest...but she took in his words and as she did, the force called out…

 

yes….yes….YES!

 

He continued, “There could never be anyone else for me, Rey. I know why you said no last time…”

 

“Wait...last time?”

 

“Yes...in the throne room…”

 

“That...that was a _marriage_ proposal?” she laughed in disbelief.

 

He grinned. It was all Han Solo. “It was a really, really bad, poorly worded one…”

 

“You mean...you wanted us to be together, even then?”

 

He held her face and looked her in the eye. “Rey, I have wanted only you for my own from the moment I saw you. You bewitched me from the start. You are my equal, my bond-mate, my love. My heart has been yours ever since, whether you wanted it or not.”

 

She could feel his love and sincerity pouring out from the bond. While last week it had all felt wrong...not...now the force was singing _right, right, RIGHT!_

 

“I...I do...I do want it. So much.”

 

She lunged up and kissed him this time. When at last it broke, he clasped her hands in his.

 

“So...what do you say, Rey of Jakku. Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes…Ben Solo.” she whispered in his ear.

 

_______________________________

 

They moved the event with those who were left to the large balcony. The sun was shining and the natural fauna in pots was all the decoration she needed.

 

She and Leia were in Ben’s office. Leia re-worked her hair...into an Alderaanian wedding braid.

 

“I can’t tell you how happy this makes me, Rey. I have loved you like a daughter for a while. That I can officially call you that...and that Ben is back…”

 

She just stopped. Rey stood up and hugged her. “Leia...me too. I feel it too. To finally have belonging...we are all finally not alone.”

 

They heard music, and there was a knock on the door. Leia smiled and then went to answer it.

 

Chewie roared.

 

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. He spoke softly to her. “Thank you, Chewie.”

 

Leia left to go sit.

 

He said something else.

 

“Yes, my friend...I am sure. I love him.”

 

He nodded and shrugged, then offered her his arm. As he led her down the makeshift aisle, she looked up to Ben.

 

He had removed the top button, so his shirt was open. The sash was gone, along with the cape, and the vest was unbuttoned. She smiled to herself as she realized that his outfit was so reminiscent of Han’s classic look.

 

They stood to face each other, as the officiant began the ceremony. Ben glanced over Rey’s head, and he saw the blue forms of two familiar smiling men he had seen recently...joined by a third. He wasn’t sure who it was, but his eyes were like Luke’s.

 

He looked back to Rey. The late afternoon light was reflecting off her eyes. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Even as he said his vows and received hers...even when his lips touched hers again...even as those around them cheered at the announcement.

 

The palace servants brought out appetizers, but they were not planning to stay long.

 

Leia put an arm around her son and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. “I called ahead to Varykino...it’s ready for you. Two weeks.”

 

She winked at him and sauntered off to talk to Lando and Poe.

 

________________________________

 

They were changed into traveling clothes, now. He carried his bag. They would have to get her some things from Theed...but she was OK for a day or two with what they scraped together from First Order supplies.

 

As they went down to the hangar, hand in hand, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

“What...what is THAT doing here?”

 

She smiled up at him. “I thought maybe we could take it...I’ll let you drive?”

 

He just shook his head and laughed. “If you wanted me to fly you to our honeymoon on a porg, I would. But...you want to fly that piece of…”

 

“Watch it, Solo. That is MY piece of junk!”

 

Suddenly he changed his toon with a smirk she was growing used to now.

 

“Hmmm...I do remember the cabin _is_ quite large and nice. Plus...this might give me the chance to live out a few teenage fantasies…”

 

“Really?” she quirked an eyebrow. “Like what.”

 

He leaned down and nibbled on her earlobe before whispering, “Why don’t we get inside and I’ll show you?”

 

She looked up at him, both eyebrows raised now and a smile breaking free she couldn't control.

 

“I mean...it is two hours to Naboo...and I think the first time being in the Falcon would make Han very proud. I was conceived on it, or so they tell me.”

 

“You mean...our first time...or…” she trailed off.

 

“Rey...I was a Jedi in training, then had a dark lord in my head for seven years.”

 

“But...the last two…”

 

He put his hand over her mouth. “The last two years my heart belonged to you. There could never be anyone for me...like that...just you. It’s one thing to kiss someone...but that is something else entirely that was only meant for you.”

 

She leaned her forehead into his chest and breathed, “Me too, Ben...just you.”

 

They walked on board. Ben had the har yet beloved sense of coming home.

 

After they set their bags down, she took his hand and led him to the cockpit. He looked around, his eyes caressing every worn button. Finally, he sat in the seat... _his_ seat.

 

Rey put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “Are you OK?”

 

He reached up and squeezed her's back. “I am...for the first time in a long time, I feel like I am home.”

 

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Well then, Ben Solo...let’s get on to that honeymoon…”

 

“Whatever you say, Sweetheart. Whatever you say..."


End file.
